NIÑA BUENA
by Liss83
Summary: Danny ve un dia para el otro como su vída da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. ¿Podra con los cambios?
1. PERDIDA

Ya eran las diez de la noche y era muy raro que Danny no llegara con los niños. Le llamaba al celular y no contestaba. Le había dicho claramente que debía llevarlos antes de las siete y media porque Stand tenía una reunión de negocios. Pero cuando llegara le dejaría muy claro a su ex marido quien mandaba allí.

La cena transcurría sin mayores inconvenientes cuando la empleada se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído. Con toda la clase que tenia se disculpó poniéndose de pie y salió del comedor, allí se encontró con Steve y Chin, los compañeros de trabajo de su ex marido

\- Steve – dijo sorprendida al ver las caras serias de los hombres – ¿pasa algo?

\- Rachel, disculpa la hora – dijo este dándole la mano – no se… como darte esta noticia – y miro de reojo a su compañero

\- ¿Dónde está Danny? – dijo la mujer – quedo de traer a Grace y a Charlie temprano y no ha llegado

\- Cerca de las cinco de la tarde hubo una explosión en el edificio de Danny… – dijo Chin –. Lo siento

\- No – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa desesperada – ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

\- Ya… se hizo el reconocimiento mediante la dentadura… – dijo Steve – lo siento

Stand y sus invitados salieron ante los gritos desgarradores de la mujer y Steve le informo de la noticia. El mutismo que cayó en el lugar fue tan grande que Steve podría jurar que podía escuchar el corazón de los presentes de no ser por el llanto de la mujer que inundaba la casa con el más desgarrador de los dolores.

El velatorio fue al día siguiente. Tanto el cuerpo de la policía, como amigos estuvieron ahí, acompañando a Steve en el inmenso dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Estaba destrozado y eso era algo que nadie podía negarlo. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, igual que toda su seguridad. Lo que la muerte de sus padres y Wo Fat no había logrado, lo había hecho ese rubio gruñón, estaba quebrado por dentro y no había marcha atrás.

Una semana después del accidente presento su renuncia irrevocable a Cinco Cero. Se despidió de sus amigos y de su hermana que estaba en la isla por esos días, y se embarcó rumbo al continente en un trasatlántico, quería ver a la familia de su mejor amigo, acercarse a lo que era realmente el rubio, o mejor aún, lo que quedaba de él. Desgraciadamente esa misma noche hubo una gran tormenta. De los dos mil pasajeros que había en crucero tan solo cien se salvaron. El nombre de Steve McGarrett no aparecía en esa pequeña lista, sin embargo si aparecía en esa que con mano temblorosa Chin reviso junto a Lou y Catherine.

El capitán de fragata Steve McGarrett ahora descansaría en el fondo del Pacifico Central

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró acostado en una cama matrimonial. La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto que había dormido. Se la acaricio y se pasaron las manos por la cara. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de edad avanzada entro con una bandeja de comida. Le habían dicho que podía caminar libremente por la casa pero siempre con guardia. Sabía que no podría escapar después de la tercera vez que lo había intentado y la tercera que lo habían descubierto para después arrastrarlo devuelta a su habitación

Ya hacía tiempo de aquello. Toda una vida. Aunque recordaba perfectamente cada detalle

*** FLASHBACK***

Le habían permitido salir a dar un paseo por el jardín para estirar las piernas, cuando la vio a lo lejos

\- ¡Grace! – dijo emocionado

\- ¡Danno! – dijo corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo

\- ¡Monito! – dijo el rubio abrazándola desesperadamente – ¿estás bien?

\- Grace – dijo Wo Fat – puedes pasar un rato con tu papi. Pero después deberás volver a casa para cuidar a Hiroki

\- Si – dijo ella emocionada

\- ¿Quién es Hiroki? – dijo el rubio nervioso

\- El perro que me regalo mi tío – dijo Grace

\- Ya veo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Por qué no hacen un castillo en la playa? – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo – ellos los acompañaran para que nadie los molesten – y señalo a cuatro hombre fuertemente armados

\- No es nece… – dijo Danny

\- Ellos los acompañaran para que nadie los molesten – dijo Wo Fat – permiso. Ah Danny, esta noche tenemos un invitado a cenar muy… especial. En tu recamara encontraras lo que vestirás. ¿está claro? – este asintió una vez mientras sentía como toda su piel se le erizaba completamente cuando el hombre se acercó y tomo su mano para besarle el dorso antes de alejarse

Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar y ponerse en contacto con Steve. Abrazo a su hija y respiro hondo.

Las siguientes horas fueron estresantes para él, porque no podía hablar libremente con su pequeña. Alrededor de las siete de la noche fueron por Grace para llevársela. Le sorprendido ver que la niña se iba tranquila con la mujer, se diría que hasta feliz

\- Estará bien – dijo Wo Fat – no te preocupes. Mañana la veras de nuevo. Claro, si esta noche te portas bien – susurro mirándolo de pies a cabeza

\- ¿Contigo? – dijo Danny entendiendo de qué manera iban las cosas

\- Me gustaría decirte que si – dijo este acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla por lo que Danny intento retroceder. – No – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura para que no caiga cuando perdió el equilibrio – te vas a caer – aferrándolo a su cuerpo –. Tranquilo. Todo va estar bien – dijo acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano mientras el miedo se apoderaba del rubio haciéndolo temblar –. La persona que te mando traer no fui yo

\- ¿Quién fue? – dijo con un hilo de voz

\- Alguien que me hizo prometer que si no te comportabas esta noche justo como se te va indicar – dijo hablándole al oído mientras le acariciaba un muslo –, le haga mucho daño a Grace y a Charlie

\- ¿Charlie? – susurro Danny – ¿él también está aquí? apenas es un bebe. Déjenlo a él y a Grace fuera de esto

\- Esa persona – dijo Wo Fat besándole el cuello – quiere formen una familia los cuatro

\- ¿Quiere ser la madre de mis hijos? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- No hermoso – dijo besándole el cuello mientras tres hombres armados y dos mujeres entraban al lugar – la única madre de Grace y Charlie a partir de hoy eres tú ¿Me hago entender? Empiecen

Las mujeres empezaron a desvestir a Danny y lo llevaron al baño, mientras él estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza, lo metieron en la tina y lo asearon concienzudamente. No dejaron parte sin limpiar bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres armados y de Wo Fat, quien solo sonreía con auténtica malicia. Al terminar, lo acostaron boca abajo y le colocaron un pequeño pluying para dilatarlo. Intento luchar para zafarse y escapar del lugar, pero la risa inocente de su hija desde el televisor se lo impidió. No podía ponerla en peligro.

Lo vistieron con una ropa íntima femenina diminuta y un vestido transparente. Le cepillaron el pelo y le colocaron una flor en el cabello. Lo perfumaron y maquillaron

\- Te vez hermoso – dijo el yakuza acariciándole el cabello y Danny giro el rostro cerrando los ojos – ¿todo está bien aquí abajo? – le susurró al oído acariciándole el trasero suavemente – este juguete te hará más llevadera la noche

\- ¿Quiero ver a mis hijos? – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Mañana – dijo Wo Fat –, ahora vas a ser una buena niña y vas a tratar de darle otro hermanito a Grace. Danny, el hombre que te mando traer a ti y a los niños está dispuesto a todo para tenerte, así que comportarte. El adora a tus hijos, daría y quitaría la vida por ti ¿entendiste?

\- Seré buena niña – susurro Danny

\- No te preocupes, – susurró – hoy te quitan lo de niña. – golpearon a la puerta – es para ti. Abre – Danny obedece

\- Señor – dijo el empleado –, el señor espera a la señora en el comedor

\- ¿Vamos? – dijo Wo Fat ofreciéndole el brazo

\- Vamos – dijo Danny colgándose de su brazo

\- Danny – dijo Wo Fat – a partir de este momento tienes prohibido pensar siquiera que eres un hombre – este asiente

Salieron lentamente de la habitación, mientras Wo Fat le explicaba que desde mañana un instructor le enseñara como caminar y comportarse como mujer para complacer a la persona que lo había hecho llevar hasta ese lugar. También le explicó que si bien era nueva en el mundo de los yakuza, acababa de heredar el puesto más alto dentro de él y que tenía mucho potencial para llevar la organización hasta otro nivel

\- ¿Eso significa que está por encima de ti? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Yo soy…, digamos – dijo Wo Fat –, su mano derecha. Mi trabajo es dirigir la organización mientras él se interioriza de todo. Una vez eso pase, seré su brazo ejecutor ¿sabes a que me refiero, cierto?

\- ¿Por qué me escogió a mí para ser su…? – susurró

\- Mujer – dijo Wo Fat – acostúmbrate a esa palabra por el bien de tus hijos. Con el tiempo veras que no es tan malo. Y en cuanto a él ¿Por qué te escogió a ti? Deberás preguntárselo tú mismo – dijo señalando la puerta mientras llamaba, luego abrió y lo invitó a pasar con un ademan


	2. NIÑA BUENA

Danny respiro hondo y entro. Le seguiría el juego a ese loco mientras ganaba tiempo. A esta altura Steve debería estar cerca y al rescate, con todo el arsenal que guardaba en casa. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su mejor amigo. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas que a esa altura estaba seguro que Steve era más su hermano que el propio Matt

El salón era enorme y finamente decorado. El balcón estaba abierto por lo que se escuchaban claramente las olas del mar.

\- Danno – dijo girándose en el balcón hacia él y acercándose a paso firme

\- Steve – dijo cambiando deprisa hacia él para abrazarlo – sabía que me encontrarías. Hay que darnos prisa y salir de aquí, los niños están…

\- Creo que Wo Fat no te explico las cosas lo suficientemente bien – dijo Steve respirando hondo – y así quiere ganarse mi confianza.

\- ¿Tu confianza? – dijo Steve dando un paso hacia atrás – ¿De qué hablas, animal?

\- ¿Cenamos? – dijo Steve señalándole la mesa

\- ¿Cenar? – grito Danny – mis hijos en este momento están con el jefe de la yakuza y tú me invitas a cenar tan tranquilo

\- En mi primer lugar – dijo Steve – no me levantes la voz. Segundo, tengo entendido que te dijeron que por tu bien y el de los niños debías comportarte de una forma específica y veo que no lo estás haciendo. Que decepción Danno. Tercero, Wo Fat es solo un empleado de confianza que ejecuta órdenes. El jefe de la yakuza desde hace tres meses soy yo.

\- Tú… eres… – susurro Danny

\- Prometo que durante la cena te lo explicare todo – dijo Steve invitándolo con la mano a sentarse a la mesa –, pero compórtate – pero Danny solo aumento su nerviosismo – Danno… no tienes opción

\- ¿Y los niños? – dijo el rubio sentándose

\- Con sus abuelos – dijo Steve acomodándole la silla – ellos los cuidaran esta noche

\- ¿Mis padres también están aquí? – dijo Danny sintiendo más miedo aun mientras se sentaba

\- Hablo de mis padres – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a él

\- Dijiste que los niños esta… – estaba diciendo Danny cuando de pronto se cayó abruptamente

\- Hace un año – dijo Steve mientras se sentaba frente a él – me llego una carta donde me citaban en un viejo hangar. Debía ir solo y a la media noche. Pensé en decirte a ti, pero ese día estarías con Grace, así que fui solo. Al llegar me encapucharon en una emboscada y me inyectaron algo desperté en una habitación en Japón…

\- Cuando no avisaste a nadie – dijo Danny

\- En ese lugar descubrí ciertas cosas de mi familia – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Danny

\- Mi madre es un alto miembro de la Jakuza – dijo Steve –. Se infiltro tanto en ella que llego muy alto. Cuando quiso volver hacia atrás, ya era demasiado tarde

\- Y cuando tu padre lo descubrió – dijo Danny – lo mato

\- Le dio a elegir – dijo Steve –, volver con ella o ser su enemiga. Cuando yo descubrí todo me ofreció lo mismo, solo que con un plus

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo Danny moviéndose incomodo a causa del pluying que le habían colocado al vestirlo

\- ¿Algo te molesta? – pregunto Steve sonriente

\- ¿Cuál fue el plus? – dijo Danny ignorando la anterior pregunta

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Steve – tú. Tú fuiste el plus. En realidad me ofrecieron lo que más quería. Ser cabeza de la yakuza es el verdadero plus

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí y de mi familia? – dijo Danny ya irritado

\- Ya te lo dije – dijo Steve estirando su mano hacia él por encima de la mesa – te quiero a ti. Que seas mi compañera, mi amor

\- Hermano… – dijo Danny –, soy un hombre. Tu mejor amigo.

\- Tu mano Danno – dijo Steve –, tu mano – exigió por lo que tímidamente Danny coloco la suya sobre la del moreno –. Así como me dieron a elegir a mí en su momento, ahora yo te doy a elegir a ti.

\- Elijo irme de este maldito lugar en este momento – grito Danny zafándose del agarre de sus manos y poniéndose de pie para intentar alejarse

\- Sigues sin entender nada – dijo Steve agarrándolo por la cintura mientras Danny intentaba golpearlo –. La elección que tienes que hacer es otra y más simple. Te metes en esa cama tranquilo y dejas que suceda por las buenas lo que tiene que suceder. Y a partir de mañana asumes tu nuevo rol en mi cama, en mi casa y en mi vida. O…

\- ¿O qué…? – dijo Danny desafiante

\- O te meto yo en esa cama de una manera más divertida – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras toma un control remoto y enciende el televisor –, sucede por las malas lo que tiene que suceder. Y a partir de mañana asumes tu nuevo rol en mi cama, en mi casa y en mi vida – en el televisor se ve a Grace y a Charlie jugando felices en la alfombra de una habitación con John y Doris McGarrett

\- Por favor Steve – suplicó Danny casi llorando

\- ¿Vino? – dijo Steve tomando la botella

\- Steve… – susurro mientras este servía una copa

\- Pregunte si querías vino – interrumpió Steve pero el rubio solo cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba la risa de sus hijos – ven aquí – dijo haciéndose para atrás y palpando sus piernas –, Danno – este se levantó y fue a sentarse en las piernas del Marine colgando ambas piernas hacia un solo lado – bebe un poco – dijo Steve poniendo la copa en sus labios y el rubio obedeció, luego puso la copa en la mesa – corta algo de verduras – ordeno Steve y este obedeció, para luego darle un bocado que el moreno acepto complacido mientras le acariciaba el muslo derecho – delicioso – susurro colando su mano bajo el vestido y deslizando su mano hacia la entrepierna del detective quien se estremeció con el tacto – ¿te gusta? – y atrapo su labios con los suyos en un suave beso que solo lograba hacer temblar al detective –. Tranquilo. Seré todo un caballero contigo. Come algo

\- No… no tengo hambre – susurro Danny temblando mientras era acariciado en su virilidad

\- Dije que comieras Danno – ordeno Steve y este obedeció sin poder evitar estremecerse en medio de ese contacto –. Eres tan hermoso

El resto de la cena transcurrió de la misma manera. Al terminar se pusieron Steve se puso de pie y llevo en brazo al detective hasta su recamara en el segundo piso. Cuando Danny vio la cama se estremeció nuevamente mientras Steve lo colocaba otra vez de sobre el piso

\- Tranquilo. Te voy hacer disfrutar en todo momento – le susurró al oído

\- Steve… por última vez, no lo hagas – suplico Danny llorando en silencio

\- Qué bueno que sea la última vez – susurro abrazándolo por la cintura para bajarle lentamente el cierre del vestido – lo que significa que a partir de ahora solo será disfrutar

\- ¿Te das cuenta que me vas a violar? – dijo Danny llorando

\- Te voy a hacer el ser más feliz de este mundo – susurro besándole el cuello

\- No soy homosexual – dijo Danny

\- Nadie dijo que lo seas – dijo Steve acostándolo suavemente en la cama –, aquí eres mi mujer

\- ¡No soy…! – grito Danny pero que ahogado por un beso apasionado mientras sus muslos eran acariciados subiendo su vestido hasta sacarlo por la cabeza – no lo hagas.

Pero sus labios fueron callados nuevamente. Sabía que no debía resistirse, que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea en la que no había marcha atrás y que eso mantendría vivo a sus hijos, pero su instinto grito otra cosa por lo que empujo al Marine con toda le fuerza que tenía tirándolo fuera de la cama. Fue entonces que fue consciente de su error y se sentó en la cama, sin embargo Steve ya estaba en pie. Danny intento levantarse pero una bofetada le cruzo la cara haciéndolo caer nuevamente en la cama esta vez boca abajo, mientras una mano lo presionaba a la altura del cuello inmovilizándolo contra la cama. Sus piernas fueron abiertas y sus caderas levantadas. De alguna manera que Danny no entendió, la ropa íntima que le habían colocado fue removida dejando su entrada totalmente expuesta

\- ¡No lo hagas! – suplico con un grito que le desgarro la garganta cuando sin ningún tipo de consideración aquel a quien había juzgado por años su mejor amigo entro en él sin ningún tipo de consideración y empezó a moverse a su entera voluntad – ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Para! – gritaba llorando – ¡Para!

\- ¡Te lo advertí! – decía Steve mientras se movía a su voluntad dentro del pequeño rubio – ¡Eres… mi… mujer!

\- ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Para! – gritaba Danny llorando – ¡Ya no más!

\- Quise que lo disfrutaras – dijo Steve moviéndose aun dentro de él – pero elegiste que fuera de la manera difícil

\- ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Para! – Danny gritaba llorando – ¡Para!

\- ¡Dilo! – ordeno Steve

\- ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡Para! – Danny gritaba llorando – ¡Para!

\- ¡Dilo! – ordeno Steve

\- ¡Soy tu mujer! – grito Danny llorando – ¡Soy tu mujer! – y sintió como su interior era bañado por el Seal

\- Buena niña – dijo Steve besándole detrás de la oreja

\- ¡Soy tu mujer! ¡Soy tu mujer! – repitió el rubio llorando

\- ¿Ves que te gusto? – dijo Steve repartiendo besos en su espalda – voy a traer algo para limpiarte

Danny solo lloraba colocándose en posición fetal y repitiendo una y otra vez "Soy tu mujer" "Ya no más". Steve regreso del baño con todo lo necesario para limpiarlo y curarlo. Con mucha delicadeza lo limpio y curo, luego lo acomodo sobre su pecho y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba que todo estaba bien. El sueño venció finalmente a Danny repitiendo una y otra vez "Soy tu mujer" "Ya no más"

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, seguía desnudo sobre el pecho de aquel que alguna vez había llamado mejor amigo. Su cintura seguía presa entre los brazos del comandante que perezosamente le acariciaba la espalda. Le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención

\- Adelante – dijo Steve y la puerta se abrió – ¿Qué paso?

\- Su padre necesita hablar con usted, señor – dijo la voz de una mujer

\- Enseguida bajo – dijo Steve y la mujer salió –. sé que estas despierto – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose –, vuelvo dentro de un rato. Tú mientras descansa. Cuando vuelva vamos a hablar y dejar claras ciertas cosas ¿está claro? – Danny solo lloraba en silencio –. Pregunte ¿está claro?

\- Si – susurro Danny

\- ¿Sí que? – dijo Steve

\- Si señor – dijo Danny

\- No Danno – dijo Steve –, no se dice sí señor. Se dice si mi amor. Esta es tu casa, no una prisión. ¿Está claro?

\- S…s…i m…mi a… amor – susurro el detective

\- Descansa – dijo Steve y salió del lugar

En cuanto Danny se sintió solo, lloro abiertamente. ¡Lo habían violado! Más que eso, ¡lo habían secuestrado y violado! Y si eso no bastara, sus hijos también estaban en medio de este infierno. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar e ir por sus hijos. No podían quedarse en ese lugar ni un segundo más. Se levantó y busco su ropa, pero todo lo que había era ropa de mujer o la de Steve, que era enorme para él, de igual manera agarro un pantalón y una camisa. Salió lo más silencioso posible. Le dolía absolutamente todo pero aun así bajo las escaleras sin que nadie lo viera. Llego hasta la entrada principal y recordó que aun lado de la casa principal había visto otra casa, una más pequeña, al parecer de solo dos habitaciones a lo mucho. Debía ser ahí donde Grace estaba vigilada por… ¡era imposible! John McGarrett estaba muerto. Ese había sido su último caso en la policía de Honolulu. Silenciosamente salió de la casa e iba correr cuando fue retenido por la cintura

\- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Wo Fat poniéndole un arma en la sien

\- Suéltame – suplico

\- Estabas huyendo – dijo el hombre – y vestido de hombre – e hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la boca – eso no le va gustar nada a Steve

\- Déjame ir – suplico el rubio

\- Creo que te metiste en problemas – dijo Wo Fat –. Ya me imagino como te van a castigar. Vamos – ordeno llevándolo a la sala

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Steve saliendo del despacho con John

\- La señora quería… salir – dijo Wo Fat

\- ¿Qué te dije? – siseo Steve

\- Solo quería ver a los niños – susurro Danny

\- Los veras mañana – dijo Steve agarrándolo del brazo

\- Steve, por favor… – suplico Danny –, quiero ver que están bien

\- Mis nietos están muy bien – dijo John

\- ¡No son sus nietos! – grito Danny

\- Claro que lo son – dijo Steve –, desde el momento que llegaron a la isla y tú te convertiste en mi mujer y ellos en mis hijos

\- ¡Yo no soy tú mujer! – grito Danny

\- Otra vez con eso – dijo Steve tirándolo de una bofetada al suelo – Wo Fat ya sabes lo que debes hacer

\- Si señor – dijo este saliendo de prisa

\- ¿Qué va hacer? – dijo Danny desesperado – dime ¿Qué va hacer? Deja a mis hijos fuera de esto – suplico hincándose ante el comandante – por favor – Steve lo mira fijamente –. Hare lo que quieras. Por favor

\- Te deje desnudo en mi cama – dijo Steve después de un momento – y es así como te quiero encontrar cuando suba. Desnudo y complaciente

\- Steve por favor – suplico

\- Tú decides – sentencio este, por lo que no le quedo de otra que a Danny que obedecer


	3. LA MUJER DEL YAKUZA

Las horas pasaron lentamente para un Danny totalmente dolorido y presa de los nervios. Debía salir de ahí o…

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Danny fingió dormir. Un sonriente Steve entro al lugar. Lentamente se empezó a desvestir y se metió nuevamente bajo las mantas para abrazar al rubio. Le beso detrás de la oreja y fue bajando por el cuello a medida que este se iba estremeciendo

\- Ya volví – Steve le susurró al oído

\- Hola – susurro nerviosamente Danny

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto Steve dejando un camino de besos en su espalda

\- Si – susurro Danny

\- ¿Sí que? – siseo Steve

\- Si mi amor – susurro el detective –, te extrañe mucho

\- Debes creer que estoy loco por esto – dijo Steve –, pero la verdad es que nunca tuve valor para decirte cuanto te amo

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – susurro Danny

\- Porque deje el lado de la ley – dijo Steve haciéndolo girar lentamente hasta dejarlo acostado de espalda y lentamente acerca sus labios hasta besarlo suavemente como si temiese que el rubio se fuese a quebrar si presionaba mucho, y aunque Danny no fue consciente de ello, le respondió – y no te voy a dejar atrás

\- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo Danny empezando a temblar cuando los besos bajaron a su cuello y luego a su pecho

\- El amor no tiene lógica – susurro Steve atacando la tetillas del rubio que cerro lo ojos

\- Esta mal Steve y lo sabes – susurro cerrando los ojo antes de estremecerse cuando los besos llegaron a su vientre

\- Me harte de hacer lo que está bien – dijo antes de lamer su ombligo

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va durar esto? – susurro mientras lengua llegaba a la base de su virilidad

\- Solo el resto de la vida – susurro sobre está enviando corrientes eléctricas a la espina dorsal de Danny

\- Steve… – susurro apretando las sabanas con ambas manos

Una lengua húmeda recorrió toda la longitud de su hombría antes de que algo se cerrara en torno suya acariciándola muy suavemente logrando desconectar completamente su mente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo olvidar hasta de su nombre, para solo repetir el del Marine. El orgasmo lo golpeo a tal grado que le fue imposible a Steve no ahogarse cuando este llego, pero de igual no se alejó.

\- Te amo – susurro Steve acercándose para besarlo nuevamente

Al día siguiente, despertó cuando Steve salía del baño ya aseado y comunicándole que lo esperaba en el comedor para desayunar juntos, ya que debían terminar de conversar, en especial sobre los niños. Basto que Steve dijera eso para que Danny estuviese predispuesto a obedecer. En menos de quince minutos estuvo totalmente aseado y cambiado, por lo que bajo lo más aprisa que esa maldita falda se lo permitió.

Al llegar al comedor encontró a Steve leyendo el diario mientras bebía un jugo. Este sonrió cuando lo vio entrar casi corriendo y él se levantó para darle un suave beso en los labios, para luego acomodarle la silla a su lado derecho

\- ¿Café? – preguntó Steve

\- Por favor – dijo Danny

\- Bueno Danno – dijo Steve sirviéndole café – es hora de hablar claro, y que queden bien definidas las funciones de cada quien dentro de esta casa

\- Yo ya tengo claro que quieres de mi – dijo Danny mientras una lagrima se le escapaba y bajaba el rostro

\- Ese es el problema contigo, Danno – dijo Steve levantándole el rostro suavemente –, no quieres entender cuál es tu lugar. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que ahora eres mi mujer? A ver dime, ¿te gusto lo que paso anoche? – pero el rubio no contesto – yo sé que sí. Lo que no te gusto es la manera en lo que paso. Y para eso es esta conversación. Yo no te traje para que seas mi esclavo, sino mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos. Si – dijo al ver que Danny iba hablar –, lo sé, biológicamente eres su padre, pero a partir de ahora yo ejerceré esa función. Tú, como mi mujer, harás la función de su madre. Seremos una familia

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que Grace dirá de esto? – dijo con los dientes apretados para no alzar la voz y ganarse un nuevo golpe

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Steve – y por eso le pedí su opinión

\- ¿Tú qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Grace ya sabe que ahora tu eres su mamá – dijo Steve –, así que no te preocupes

\- ¿Le dijiste a una niña de diez años que violas a su padre – siseo Danny – y por eso ahora debe llamarla mamá?

\- No con esas palabras exactamente… – dijo Steve – pero sí. Oficialmente eres su madre

\- Eres… – dijo Danny gesticulando con las manos – ¡es una niña! – grito furioso – ¿Sabes la confusión que le vas a crear? Steve, esto – señalándolos a ambos – no es real ¡No somos una pareja, maldito animal! ¡tú me violas!

\- No Danno… – dijo Steve

\- ¡No me llames Danno! – exigió el rubio con un grito mientras se ponía de pie

\- ¡Y tú no me alces la voz! – dijo Steve golpeando la mesa por lo que Danny mira hacia otro lado –. Grace quiere vivir contigo y Rachel no la va dejar. Por eso los traje aquí

\- ¡Es su madre! – dijo Danny – no la puedes alejar de ella porque sí. Tiene derechos

\- ¿Y lo que Grace quiere? – dijo Steve – ¿eso no importa?

\- ¿O sea que si mañana mi hija te pide que vueles la mitad del país y hundas la isla, tú encantado, lo haces? – dijo Danny irónicamente

\- No va pedir eso y lo sabes – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Esto se llama secuestro, Steve – dijo Danny – y es un delito

\- En un rato traerán a los niños – dijo Steve –, pregúntale a Grace si es feliz aquí

\- Mejor le pregunto si quiere ir con su madre ¿no te parece? – dijo Danny

\- Te dirá que yo le prometí que ella y Charlie pasarían un tiempo con nosotros porque su mamá está de viaje con Stand en un lugar donde no hay teléfono ni internet – dijo Steve

\- ¿Y cómo le explicaras que ahora me llame a mi mamá y a ti papá? – exigió Danny

\- Ella sabe que hay familias así – dijo Steve – su amiguito Andrew viene de una por ejemplo

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – exigió Danny

\- Grace me lo conto – dijo Steve bebiendo café

\- Por lo visto son íntimos – dijo Danny triste

\- Es lógico soy su padre – respondió Steve

\- Dame ir – suplico con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No – dijo Steve –, y ven aquí – ordeno señalándole sus piernas pero este no se movió –, Danno… – este se levantó lentamente y se sentó en sus piernas – si me entero que me desmentiste con mi hija – le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura – te va ir muy mal. ¿está claro?

\- Muy claro – dijo Danny apretando los ojos para que sus lágrimas no cayesen

\- ¡Papi! – grito Grace entrando de la mano de Doris McGarrett

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Danny sonriendo emocionado y se pone de píe abriendo los brazos, pero esta paso de largo y se abrazó a Steve que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

\- Monito – dijo el castaño levantándola en brazos

\- Te extrañaba mucho – dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello

\- Ya volví – dijo Steve sonriendo – y también te extrañe mucho. ¿Y a mami? – dijo Steve señalando a Danny – ¿También la extrañaste?

\- Sí – dijo la niña sonriendo – mucho – y corre abrazarse a Danny – por fin llegaste mami

\- ¿Mami? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Papi dijo que tú y él se querían mucho – dijo cuándo Danny la alzo en brazos – y por eso ahora él sería mi papá y tú mi mamá ¿es mentira? – susurro asustada y por una fracción de segundo la mirada del detective se cruzó con la del Marine, recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos y la amenaza que Steve le había hecho –, mami...

\- No mi amor – dijo Danny –, no es mentira. Ahora soy tu mami y el tío Steve es tu papá

\- ¿Y también de Charlie? – dijo Grace intrigada

\- Si – dijo Danny –, también de Charlie

\- Bueno, Grace… ¿tienes hambre? – y esta asintió mientras los padres de Steve entraban con Charlie en brazos seguidos de Wo Fat

\- ¡Charlie! – dijo Danny emocionado – ¿Puedo…? – dijo mirando a Steve

\- Claro – dijo este mientras Doris le entregaba a Charlie – desde de ahora tu única obligación es cuidar de nuestros hijos

\- ¿Eso significa que desde hoy veré a los niños a diario? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Eres su madre – dijo Steve –, tú obligación es cuidarlos personalmente. Obviamente, tendrán niñeras las veinticuatro horas del día que te ayudaran en ello

\- También tienen unos abuelos que los malcriaran – dijo John

\- ¿Debo decirte gracias? – dijo Danny irónicamente

\- Con un beso basta – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¡Mamá va besar a papá porque lo ama! – dijo Grace emocionada

\- Grace… – decía Danny cuando un suave beso lo cayo mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura

\- ¿Así? – pregunto Steve sonriendo

\- ¡Si! – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- ¿Ves que está encantada con esto? – le susurro Steve al oído – ¿vas a romper su ilusión?

\- Hijo ¿Por qué no te tomas el día para estar con tu familia? – dijo John – yo me encargo de todo

\- ¿Te gusta la idea? – pregunto Steve mirando al rubio que solo sonrió – no se diga más. Pasaremos el día en la playa

Fue así como los cuatro pasaron el resto del día en la playa privada de la casa. Tal como Steve había dicho, dos niñeras no se despegaron de los niños en ningún momento, dándole la libertad al comandante de poder abrazar y besar a gusto al rubio. Le causaba gracia el hecho de que todo el tiempo este temblara bajo su tacto, y aunque sabía perfectamente que Danny estaba ahí contra su voluntad, sentía que algo estaba cambiando en el detective y por fin estaba entendiendo que esa situación era permanente y no circunstancial.

Ver jugar a Grace con Steve de una manera tan natural lo hacía pensar como habían hecho para que su propia hija, una niña inteligente y muy despierta, aceptara tan fácilmente esa situación. Grace realmente parecía cómoda con esa situación, es más se veía feliz. Realmente le preocupaba el hecho de que Grace creyera que eso duraría para siempre y que Steve seria su padre y él su… ni siquiera podía decirlo. Debía salir de ahí y creía saber cómo…

El resto del día fue tranquilo, si no fuese porque Steve lo había obligado a vestir un traje de baño de mujer que se le ceñía completamente y el Marine no apartaba su vista de él ni por un momento. Evitaba sentarse ya que él pluying se le enterraba, lastimándolo más aún. A veces se preguntaba si Steve sabía que su mano derecha lo había visto completamente desnudo la noche anterior, o mejor aún, se preguntaba si le importaba que otras personas lo vieran de esa manera, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta era no. Otra cosa que le molestaba, y mucho, era precisamente ese no. Por alguna razón, y no quería ahondar en ese porqué, es que a él si le molestaba que a Steve no le importase. Si Steve lo había llevado ahí para... eso, ¿por qué había permitido que Wo Fat lo viera desnudo? ¿Acaso eran amantes y querían que él…?

\- ¿Todo bien, cielo? – dijo Steve sentándose detrás suyo y abrazándolo.

\- ¿Dormiré todas las noches contigo?

\- Eres mi mujer, Danny – dijo Steve acomodando la espalda del rubio contra su pechó y acariciarle el vientre.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que si me retienes aquí nunca tendrás hijos propios? – dijo Danny mientras le besaba el cuello

\- No los necesito – dijo Steve

\- ¿A quién le heredaras tu… imperio? – dijo Danny mientras disimuladamente Steve bajaba su mano a la entrepierna y se la acariciaba

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Steve besándole el cuello – Grace y Charlie serán educados como mis hijos

\- Steve… – susurro Danny

\- Y a su debido tiempo heredaran todo esto – le susurro Steve

\- Steve… – susurro Danny

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurro Steve

\- No… – dijo mientras se estremecía completamente y la risa baja de Steve se escuchó, mientras la mano de Steve se colaba bajo el bikini del rubio – los… niños…

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurro Steve

\- ¡Mami – grito Grace emocionada unos metros más allá – mira como está quedando el castillo!

\- ¡Hermoso! – dijo Danny

\- Así que te gusta – dijo Steve con voz risueña mientras lo seguía estimulando

\- No por favor – suplico cerrando los ojos

\- No te contengas – susurro Steve – hazlo por mi

\- Steve… – susurro Danny

\- Hazlo – susurro Steve

\- No… – dijo Danny liberándose en la mano de Steve – Dios…

\- ¿Ves que te gusta? – dijo Steve

\- Señora – se acercó una empleada con Charlie en brazos – el señorito tiene hambre

\- Dámelo – dijo Danny con voz temblorosa e intentando ponerse de pie

\- Aliméntalo aquí – dijo Steve reteniéndolo por la cintura

\- Claro – dijo sonriendo y la empleada le entrego al bebe

\- Ven con p… mamá – dijo dulcemente Danny sintiendo con Steve colocaba su mentón sobre su hombro –. Hola, hola – le da un beso en la frente mientras le pone el biberón en la boca

\- Te amo – le susurro Steve al oído mientras él veía a Grace jugar con la arena


	4. EL CASTIGO

Tal como lo había imaginado Danny, tanto Grace como Charlie tenían su propia habitación conectadas a las habitaciones de sus respectivas niñeras, por lo que, para desgracia de Danny, eso le dejaba las noches totalmente expeditas para cumplir con cada una de las exigencias de Steve, que cada día aumentaban más.

Tres días después de su día en la playa, Danny había sido llamado a la sala donde Steve lo esperaba acompañado de dos mujeres y un hombre

\- Pasa querida – dijo Steve – pasa. Te presento a Christopher Lynch – y este hizo una venia ante Danny –. Desde hoy te enseñara a caminar, hablar, vestir, en fin, comportarte como lo que eres, mi mujer

\- Mi señora – dijo Cristopher besándole la mano

\- Amanda Downey – esta hizo también una venia – te tomara las medidas para pertinentes para tu nuevo guardarropa

\- Buenas tardes señora – dijo esta

\- Mark Smith – dijo Steve y el hombre también hizo una venia – será tu guardaespaldas personal

\- ¿Mi guardaespaldas personal? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Danno – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura y besándole el pelo –, ahora soy el jefe de la yakuza, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Mucha gente querrá hacerme daño atraves de mi familia

\- Déjanos ir – dijo Danny girándose en los brazos de este –, nos ocultaremos y tú podrás ir a vernos cuando quieras

\- Esperen afuera – ordeno el Marine y todos lo obedecieron –. Danny – dijo Steve sonriendo –, no estoy loco. Sé que debes creer eso porque me empeño en que te comportes como mujer, pero es que yo te veo así. Solo te pido una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón

\- Me siento alagado con el hecho de que me ames – dijo Danny – pero entiende que no puedes obligarme a amarte de esa manera. El amor nace, no se obliga

\- Es que nadie te está obligando – dijo Steve –, yo me ganare tu amor. Solo dame una oportunidad

\- Steve, el problema es ese precisamente – dijo Danny bajando el rostro – yo nunca podre amar a un hombre de esa manera, porque a mí me gustan las mujeres

\- Las olvidaras – dijo Steve levantándole el rostro lentamente –, yo te ayudare. Dame solo una oportunidad

\- Steve – susurro Danny mientras este empezó a besarlo lentamente.

\- Solo una oportunidad – suplico uniendo sus frentes – puedo hacerte feliz. Piénsalo por favor. Te tendré de una u otra manera – y salió del lugar y minutos después entraron los profesores

\- Mi señora – dijo Amanda y Danny sonrió triste

Danny miraba la luna parado en el balcón vestido con un camisón de seda blanca y una bata sobre esta. Llevaba una semana estudiando el cambio de guardia, por lo que esa noche se las había ingeniado para echarle en el vaso de leche que Steve tomaba cada noche, dos potentes somnífero que había encontrado accidentalmente en la cocina cuando buscaba unos ingredientes para hacerle un pastel a Grace con la ayuda de los cocineros mientras los niños dormían aun. También le había echado uno a cada niñera en sus cafés para evitar sorpresas

Espero a que este esté profundamente dormido para cambiarse por un pantalón y una camisa de Steve. Salió lentamente de su habitación y entro a la Grace.

\- ¿Mami? – dijo despertándose – ¿eres tú?

\- Soy yo monito – dijo el rubio – Danno. Levántate, es hora de irnos

\- ¿A dónde? – dijo Grace levantándose

\- A casa – susurro Danny –, con mamá, con Stand, con los tíos

\- ¿Pero y mi papá? – dijo Grace levantándose mientras Danny iba a la habitación de Charlie y lo traía

\- Yo soy tu papá – dijo Danny

\- Pero… – susurro – papá Steve dijo que ahora eras mi mamá

\- Vamos – dijo Danny – en el camino te lo explico

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo, bajaron la escalera y se dirigieron a la cocina

\- Mami – dijo Grace cuando Charlie empezaba a llorar – yo no me quiero ir

\- Papá, Grace – dijo Danny un tanto exasperado ya –, soy tu papá. No hijo, no llores ahora

\- Quiero dormir – dijo la niña

\- Luego dormirás – dijo Danny cuando llegaron a la puerta principal – vamos

\- Pero ¿y mi papá? – protesto Grace

\- Él nos alcanzara luego – dijo Danny – ahora vamos

Salieron al porche y corrieron a la cochera. Danny estaba consciente de lo arriesgado de su plan, pero sabía que Steve jamás pondría a los niños en peligro. Subieron al auto y salieron a toda velocidad. No sabía dónde estaba pero tenía llegar a una estación policial. Condujo hacia el sur y salió hacia una carretera principal. A los cinco minutos aproximadamente se le pincho una llanta y tuvo que estacionar a un lado de la carretera. Le pidió a Grace que no bajara mientras él cambiaba el neumático. Ya había sacado la llanta cuando una patrulla se estaciono a su lado

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? – dijo el oficial bajándose

\- Si oficial – dijo Danny – necesito llegar con urgencia al aeropuerto. Grace ya no llores

\- Día difícil ¿he? – dijo el oficial – suba los llevamos

\- Gracias oficial – dijo Danny –, vamos monito. Ven Campeón – dijo sacando al bebe del auto, para después subir a la patrulla

\- Quiero ir a casa – sollozo Grace

\- Te prometo, monito, que hoy mismo estaremos con los abuelos – dijo Danny – no te preocupes

El viaje fue silencio. Llegaron a una gasolinera y abastecieron combustible. Luego siguieron el viaje hasta llegar a un pueblo. Cuando se acercaban a la comisaria, Danny vio cuatro camionetas blancas último modelo estacionado fuera del lugar y se puso nervioso

\- Tranquilícese, señora McGarrett – dijo el copiloto cuando estacionaron – todo estará bien

\- ¡Papi! – grito Grace emocionada

\- Grace no… – gritó Danny, pero ya era tarde. La niña se había bajado y corrido hacía Steve que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para alzarla. Lentamente Danny se bajó del auto con Charlie en brazos ý se acercó a donde estaba el hombre con su hija

\- ¿Qué tal tu paseo…, mi amor? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Me aburrí – dijo Danny von voz temblorosa

\- Entonces volvamos a casa – dijo Steve abrazándolo y besándole la frente –. Wo Fat, lleva a los niños a casa de mis padres

\- Si señor – dijo este tomando a Charlie en brazos –, vamos señorita Grace

\- Adiós mami – dijo la niña y subieron a una de las camionetas para después irse inmediatamente

\- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Steve

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Danny con voz nerviosa

\- A casa – dijo Steve sonriendo

Al llegar a la casa principal, Steve bajo de la camioneta y entro al edificio. No necesito mediar palabras con Danny para que este supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer, así que lo siguió en completo silencio hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

Danny esperaba que ni bien cruzase la puerta Steve lo moliese a golpes y lo violara nuevamente, demostrándole así quien era quien dominaba la situación, por lo que cerró los ojos y espero, pero eso nunca llegó. Por el contrario, los abrió nuevamente al sentir una suave caricia y su mejilla

\- Quítate la ropa – ordeno

\- Steve… – suplico con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Obedece o te ira peor – ordeno nuevamente y Danny lo hizo temblando mientras Steve se sentaba en la cama – ven aquí – y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas – ¿Por qué huiste? – pero el rubio no respondió – date la vuelta y a cuéstate en la cama

\- No por favor – suplico temblando pero ante la mirada penetrante del Marine – no…

\- Danno… – dijo Steve y este obedeció – Levanta las caderas – ordeno Steve y un tembloroso Danny obedeció –, yo no quería hacer esto pero en vista que fuiste una niña mala y debes recibir tu castigo – fue entonces cuando Danny sintió como sus glúteos eran golpeados con una vara ancha. Uno… Dos… Tres veces

\- Ya no más por favor – suplicaba entre lágrimas. Cuatro... Cinco… Seis nalgadas mas

\- Dilo – exigió Steve –, dilo

\- Seré buena niña – decía Danny llorando

\- No te escuche – dijo Steve. Siete… Ocho… Nueve nalgadas mas

\- Seré buena niña – susurro Danny llorando – Seré buena niña

\- Sigo sin escucharte – dijo Steve. Diez… Once… Doce nalgadas en total

\- Seré buena niña – susurro Danny llorando – Seré buena niña

\- Te quitaste el pluying – dijo Steve con tono resignado sentándose en la cama

\- Fui una niña muy mala – dijo Danny llorando – perdóname, pero ya no lo seré


	5. TRISTE VERDAD

Steve se levantó y salió del lugar sin mediar ni una palabra más dejando al rubio acostado en la cama presa de espasmos, producto de su llanto. Media hora después regreso encontrando a Danny en la misma posición donde lo había dejado, aunque ya más tranquilo

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve ayudándolo a ponerse de pie –. Me preocupe mucho cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado – dijo Steve abrazándolo y sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía – creí que nos habían atacado y… – empezando a abrirle la camisa lentamente

\- Por favor, déjanos ir – suplico Danny mientras su camisa desaparecía de su cuerpo – te juro que no le diremos a nadie quien eres realmente

\- Tampoco te creerían – dijo Steve besándole el cuello mientras le quitaba la prenda y abrazándolo por la cintura lo besos en los labios – cuando te mande traer, ordene que hicieran estallar tu edificio

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Y dado que ese día estarías con los niños… – dijo Steve

\- Todos creyeron que los tres morimos – susurro Danny

\- Exacto – concluyo Steve

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo Danny – en algún momento se darán cuenta que desapareces el tiempo que estas aquí

\- Bueno – le susurro Steve al oído – eso también tiene una explicación lógica – poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros lo empujo suavemente hacia abajo –. Veras… toda la isla sabía sobre nuestra entrañable amistad, por lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie que yo entrara en una terrible depresión. Fue el mismo Gobernador quien me sugirió que me tomara un respiro, así que decidí alejarme de Hawaii y de tierra firme en un crucero – se bajó el cierre de su pantalón y luego bajó un poco la ropa interior liberando su entrepierna –desgraciadamente esa misma noche hubo una gran tormenta y… mucha gente me había visto totalmente ebrio, así que…

\- El mar te trago – susurro Danny con la mirada perdida – no hay cuerpo, no hay pruebas. ¡Dios! – cerro los ojos – ¿Qué hiciste Steve?

\- Lo que tenía que hacer para tenerte – dijo este acariciándole el rostro y levantándoselo a para que quede a la altura de su entrepierna – ahora se una niña buena y quítame el stress que tú misma me provocaste

\- Nunca he hecho esto – susurro Danny como suplica

\- Aprenderás – dijo Steve agarrándole suavemente el mentón para que este abriese la boca –, es más, te encantara ser una experta – las lágrimas de Danny bañaban su rostro completamente – ahora abre tu linda boquita y juega con esto

\- No quiero – susurro Danny

\- ¿Dónde quedo quien me prometió que sería una niña buena? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Pídeme otra cosa – suplico Danny – lo que sea

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar así? – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello – te traje para que seas mi mujer y vas a serlo Danno. Así que deja de pelear de una vez

\- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo llorando el rubio – ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?

\- No sé – dijo Steve –, en algún momento deje de verte como amigo, como hombre, y empecé a verte como mi mujer. Nuestras peleas… – dijo Steve – el hecho de estar siempre ahí el uno para el otro sin importar lo que viniese…, la cercanía…

\- ¿Desde cuándo…? – susurro Danny

\- ¿Importa? – dijo Steve – empieza

Danny miro fijamente hacia adelante. Sabía que ese era su castigo por escapar. Que no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podría escapar ya. Y es que Steve le había puesto la peor de las anclas para evitar que escapase. Su propia hija, su amado monito. De alguna retorcida manera había puesto a su niña en su propia contra convenciéndola de que era su padre y él su…

Lentamente empezó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base misma, intento pensar en otra cosa desconectar su mente, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo solo quería reaccionar a esas malditas caricias que lo estaban llevando a la locura. No quería reconocerlo ni para sí mismo, pero tal vez si ese Neanderthal hubiese hecho las cosas de otra forma, tal vez… ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¡A él le gustaban las mujeres!

\- Levántate – dijo Steve dando un paso hacia atrás

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Levántate – dijo Steve y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie – yo no quiero esto Danno – susurro limpiándole las lágrimas – yo quiero tu amor, siempre lo quise, solo… solo te pido una oportunidad

\- ¿Y secuestrándome? ¿violándome? – dijo llorando – ¿Así lo lograrás Steve? ¿haciendo que mi hija me humille?

\- Nunca fue esa mi intención – le susurró al oído limpiándole las lagrimas

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no me matas y acabas con esta humillación? – dijo Danny –. Mírate, te convertiste en eso contra lo que luchabas. Ya no te reconozco

\- Sigo siendo el Steve de siempre – dijo este abrazándolo

\- Ya no eres "mi" Steve – sollozo Danny –. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. El que me cuidaba la espalda las veinticuatro horas del día. El hombre justo y generoso que creía en la ley. ¿Hazme un favor?

\- Lo que quieras – dijo este besándole la frente

\- Mátame – dijo Danny –, acaba con este infierno

\- ¿Estar a mi lado es un infierno? – dijo Steve con voz dolida

\- En estas condiciones si – dijo Danny

\- Okey – le susurro Steve mientras unían sus frentes – te diré la verdad. No, Danno – le acaricio la mejilla –, no me convertí en nada de lo que crees. Es… una misión

\- ¿Tú misión era secuestrarme y violarme? – susurro Danny sorprendido

\- Es difícil de explicar – susurro Steve acariciándole el rostro – en algún punto, todo se torció y acabe siendo el jefe de la Yakuza. Danno quédate a mi lado y te voy a proteger. Lo prometo

\- Quiero irme – susurro Steve

\- Te prometo que pronto nos iremos todos – susurro Steve – Tú, yo, los niños… no habrán más misiones. No más sobresaltos. Pero ahora te necesito aquí

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a mis hijos, si es solo una misión? – susurro Danny

\- Porque si no los traía de este lado – susurro Steve – morirían. La Yakuza…, mis padres saben lo importante que son para mi tú y los niños. Mira Danno, déjame sacarte de esto – susurro acariciándole el rostro – y te prometo que después desapareceré de sus vidas. Esto… lo olvidaras, solo ayúdame ahora

\- Y la ayuda que quiere es… – susurro Danny

\- Finge que te rindes – susurro Steve

\- ¿Qué? – susurro Danny sorprendido

\- Detrás de cada cuadro de esta casa hay una cámara – susurro Steve –, así nos vigilan. Por favor Danno ayúdame a sacarte de aquí

\- No soy gay – susurro el rubio

\- Solo unos días – susurro Steve – finge para que podamos irnos a casa – acercando sus labios a los suyos –. Por los niños. Confía en mí – y lo beso lentamente.

Danny no supo en que momento sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del comandante, mientras este le acariciaba los labios en un beso calmado, entregado, un beso en el que parecía haber un mar de sentimientos encontrados bullendo por salir a flote, un beso que nunca había recibido antes y que lo aterraba, pero a la vez lo excitaba, porque estaba lleno de pasión y de amor. Dos cosas que no recibía al mismo tiempo desde… Rachel. Unos golpees en la puerta los sacaron de esa burbuja

\- Confía en mi – susurro Steve – y cuando puedas revisa la recamara para que constates que nos vigilan, pero no quites ninguna cámara – volvieron a llamar a la puerta

\- Si – susurro Danny

\- Adelante – dijo Steve

\- Señor – dijo Wo Fat entrando en el lugar –, sus padres los esperan en el despacho.

\- Trae a mis hijos – dijo Steve – quiero que pasen el resto de la noche con su madre

\- Enseguida señor – dijo Wo Fat

\- ¿Más tranquila? – pregunto Steve y Danny asintió – te amo – susurro besándole suavemente los labios – ya vuelvo – y salió a paso firme seguido del otro hombre

Sin llamar a la puerta entro en el despacho y se sentó en el sofá

\- ¿Te creyó? – pregunto Doris

\- Totalmente – dijo Steve respirando hondo –. Tengo que moverlos. Esta casa ya no es segura

\- Lo bueno es que cuentas con los caprichos de Grace a tu favor – dijo John

\- Pero yo quiero su amor – protesto Steve –, no su miedo. Esto se me está saliendo de las manos

\- Cuando decidiste cruzar la línea – dijo John – tenías claro que no sería fácil

\- Ya no hay vuelta de hoja hijo – dijo Doris agarrándole la mano – y lo sabes

\- Pronto nos mudaremos a Creta en Grecia – dijo Steve – desde allá manejare la organización. No se preocupen

\- En algún momento Danny descubrirá que todo es mentira – dijo John

\- Pero ya será muy tarde – dijo Steve –, ya no podrá escapar de mí, ni aunque le deje la puerta abierta

Danny arropaba a Grace en su habitación mientras esta no dejaba de contarle como se había divertido con sus abuelos John y Doris ese día en el yate. Ya había pasado un mes desde su último intento de fuga, y debía reconocer que sus noches se habían hecho bastante interesante muy a su pesar. Steve era gentil y respetaba cuando él se negaba a intimar, pero claro, él también tenía que ceder, y era ahí cuando venía el problema. Él no podía disfrutar esos momentos, iba contra su naturaleza, pero se sentían tan bien esas caricias…, eso besos…

\- Ahora es hora de dormir – dijo Danny besándole la frente y sentándose a su lado

\- No tengo sueño – dijo esta bostezando

\- ¿Ah no? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- No – dijo Grace –, promete que mañana jugaremos en el jardín

\- Claro que lo promete – dijo Steve entrando sonriente

\- ¡Papi! – dijo la niña levantándose de un salto y lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado

\- Grace – dijo Danny en tono neutro

\- Hazle caso a mamá – dijo Steve acostándola

\- No tengo sueño – dijo esta bostezando

\- Se nota – dijo Danny sonriendo y colocándole un oso de peluche entre los brazos por lo que la niña se durmió profundamente

\- Es hermosa – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura y haciendo que la espalda del rubio chocase contra su pecho

\- Se parece mucho a su madre – susurro

\- Coincido totalmente contigo – le susurro Steve al oído

\- Hablaba de Rachel – dijo Danny

\- Y yo de ti – le susurro Steve al oído besándole detrás de la oreja haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera – ¿te gusta?

\- No – susurro Danny cerrando los ojos

\- Mentiroso – vuelve a susurrarle sonriendo y lo hace girar en sus brazos – vamos a la recamara – susurro Steve antes de besarlo en los labios

\- Prometiste… – susurró Danny

\- Hacerte feliz – dijo Steve alzándolo en brazos y saliendo de la habitación – y eso es lo qué hare

Entraron en la habitación y Steve lo colocó en el suelo. Lo abrazo por la cintura y le bajo el cierre de su falda para dejarla caer libremente. Lentamente le desabotono la blusa y también la dejo caer. Tímidamente Danny fue quitándole la polera por encima de la cabeza

\- Steve – susurro Danny mientras su cuello era atacado por besos suaves y mordiscos que le arrancaban gemidos

\- Solo te pido una oportunidad – susurró Steve – para hacerte el hombre más feliz

\- ¿Y si te equivocas y no me puedes hacer feliz? – dijo Danny

\- No lo sabremos si no me das la oportunidad – dijo Steve bajando los besos hasta el vientre de Danny y arrancándole otro gemido –. Vamos Danno, se mi mujer. Formemos una familia. Tú – susurro besando la parte interna de su muslo derecho – yo – susurro besando la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo – y los niños…


	6. EL HOMBRE Y LA MUJER

Sin previo aviso se metió a la boca todo el miembro del rubio haciéndolo gritar de placer. La lengua del comandante lo estaba llevando a lugares totalmente desconocidos para él, de los cuales no se le apetecía volver estremeciendo hasta el último musculo de su cuerpo. Las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas evitaban que las levante en su búsqueda de más placer mientras que las suyas estrujaban las sabanas. La lentitud con la que esa lengua se movía no lo podría resistir por mucho tiempo, fue entonces que se liberó con un grito triunfal. Se desconectó del mundo a tal grado que no sintió cuando el Marine se acostó sobre él para besarlo con calma y devoción. El sueño lo venció entre esos brazos fuertes que amenazaban con no liberarlo jamás

Un rayo de sol lo despertó cuando sintió unos besos esparciéndose sobre su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras esos labios descendían por su espalda relajándolo completamente

\- Rachel – susurro sin abrir los ojos

\- No – susurro una voz varonil mientras mordía suavemente uno de sus muslos –, Steve…

La burbuja en la que Danny estaba se rompió de repente e intento levantarse, pero una mano en su nuca y sus piernas aplastadas por el peso de comandante impidió que se pudiera mover. En un movimiento rápido Steve enmanillo sus muñecas por la espalda y lo sujeto para que no se pudiera mover

\- Basta – dijo Danny intentando zafarse

\- Te dije que disfrutarías – dijo Steve – y lo harás

\- Suéltame – exigió Danny revolviéndose

Steve le alzo las caderas y empezó a dejar besos nuevamente en la parte baja de su espalda que descendían de manera zigzagueante hasta el valle que había al final de este. Los esfuerzos de Danny por zafarse solo beneficiaba a Steve en su tarea de sumergir su lengua en él

\- ¡Para! – exigió Danny revolviéndose – ¡Para! ¡Duele! ¡No quiero!

Esa lengua seguía abriéndose paso en él, y no es que le doliera lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, sino que estaba completamente consiente de que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de otro hombre.

\- Qui… qui… ero… – murmuro cuando sintió que una mano se envolvía alrededor de su miembro – déjame hac… ¡ah! – se quejó cuando la lengua salió – yo también quiero entrar en… ¡ah! – fue el grito desgarrador que salió de su boca cuando sin previo aviso – ¡No! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Sácalo! ¡Duele!

\- ¿No que querías esto? – dijo Steve moviéndose dentro suyo sin ningún tipo consideración

\- ¡Duele! ¡Sácalo! ¡Duele! – suplicaba Danny llorando – ¡Por favor!

\- Entiende de una vez – decía Steve sin dejar de moverse – ¡yo soy el único hombre en esta cama!

\- ¡Basta! – era la súplica de Danny

\- ¿Quién es el hombre? – dijo Steve sonriente sin dejar de moverse – Dilo ¿Quién es el hombre de esta casa y de esta cama?

\- ¡Tú! – dijo llorando Danny – ¡solo tú!

\- ¿Y tú que eres? – pregunto Steve estremeciéndose

\- ¡Tu mujer! – dijo Danny llorando – ¡Tu mujer! – y Steve baño su interior por completo – ¡soy tu mujer!

\- ¿Y las mujeres entran en los hombres así? – dijo Steve mordiéndole suavemente el omoplato izquierdo

\- ¡No! – dijo Danny llorando desesperadamente – ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

\- ¿Qué se dice? – susurro Steve en su oído

\- Perdóname – suplico Danny –, no lo volveré hacer

\- Te falto algo – dijo Steve – dilo completo

\- Perdóname – suplico Danny –, no lo volveré hacer, mi amor

\- ¿Ves que fácil es ser tú mismo? – dijo Steve quitándole las manillas y girándolo de espalda cuidadosamente besándolo lentamente – descansa, aún es temprano para que te levantes. Yo voy a correr un poco

Se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Danny hecho un ovillo en la cama y llorando desesperadamente con un solo pensamiento "escapar a como diera lugar de ahí o… morir en el intento"

La risa de Grace le llegaba claramente desde la piscina en esa tarde soleada. Seis meses ya habían pasado desde que habían llegado a… a donde sea que estuvieran en ese momento. Recordaba que la vez que había escapado y había ido a parar a la estación de policía, estos le habían hablado en inglés, pero no lograba identificar el acento. No era norteamericano, ni británico, los tipos tampoco eran latinos, quizás europeos, pero… ¿De qué parte? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo había terminado siendo la esclava sexual de su mejor amigo? O mejor dicho quien le hizo creer que era su mejor amigo. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando un balbuceo llamo su atención

\- Ma – dijo Charlie golpeándole suavemente la cara con una carcajada – Ma

\- ¡Charlie dijo mamá! – dijo Grace emocionada acercándose

\- Di papá – dijo Danny sonriendo también – pa…pá

\- Papá Steve – dijo Grace sonriendo logrando que la de Danny se congela – di papá Steve y mamá Danno

\- Yo soy su padre Grace – dijo este seriamente –, de los dos

\- No – dijo esta –, tú eres mamá. Mi papá es Steve

\- No digas eso monito – suplico – yo soy tu papá, nadie mas

\- Pero… si no eres mi mamá – dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos –, no voy a tener mamá

\- Monito – dijo Danny suavemente –. Rachel es tu mamá. Pronto iremos con ella

\- ¡No – grito Grace –, ella no es nada mío ni de Charlie! ¡Mi papá Steve lo dijo y él no miente!

\- Grece, cálmate – suplico el rubio

\- ¡Mi papá es Steve McGarrett! – grito llorando – ¡ella no es nada!

\- ¡Grace… – la llamo Danny cuando la niña corrió hacia la casa – espera!

Steve hablaba por video conferencia cuando Grace entro corriendo y presa de un llanto desgarrador se abrazó a él

\- Dime que no es cierto – dijo Grace –, que tú no mientes

\- Monito, cálmate – dijo Steve – ¿Qué paso? ¿Y tu mamá?

\- Ella dijo que mentiste – dijo aferrándose al cuello del hombre –. Que él es mi papá y Rachel…

\- No – interrumpió levantándola en brazos y saliendo del lugar justo cuando Wo Fat y Danny llegaban de prisa –. Hazte cargo – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la segunda planta

\- Si señor – dijo Wo Fat entrando de prisa al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si

\- Grace… – suplico Danny siguiéndolos

\- Cállate – siseo Steve girándose a enfrentarlo con Grace llorando aun aferrada a su cuello –, y desaparece

\- ¡Es mi hija! – protesto Danny

\- ¡Y también la mía! – siseo el castaño – ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar después y aclarar un par de puntos! Ahora desaparece – y se alejó con la niña en brazos dejando a un Danny parado en mitad del pasillo temblando de pies a cabeza

Hacía horas que Danny estaba en su habitación cuidando a Charlie, presa de un nerviosismo sin precedente. Grace aceptaba esa situación realmente encantada y él no previno esa situación. Era una locura. Su frustración le hizo darle un puñetazo a la alfombra en la que estaba sentado con su hijo provocando que este se asuste y llore

\- Perdona campeón – suplico el rubio

\- Por favor – dijo la voz de Steve sobresaltando a Danny que volcó a verlo – no hagas eso de nuevo, le hace daño a Charlie

\- ¿Dónde está Grace? – pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie

\- Quiso ir a la casa de mis padres y no me pude negar – dijo levantando a Charlie en brazos – hola ¿Dónde está el príncipe de esta casa?

\- ¿Cómo está? – dijo Danny

\- Me costó tranquilizarla – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado –, ahora tú y yo debemos hablar

\- Me disculpo – dijo Danny nervioso –, no sé en qué estaba pensando…

\- Quiero que empaques porque en dos días nos iremos – dijo Steve

\- ¿Volvemos a Hawaii? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- De eso quería hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos a dar un paseo – dijo Steve bajando la voz


	7. DESCUBRIENDO MENTIRAS

La casa en la que estaban viviendo tenía un estilo Victorino dominaba todo el lugar, con un amplio jardín por los cuales era común ver a Danny paseando con sus hijos, a veces solos, otras en compañía del teniente de fragata. Ya había estudiado a fondo todo a su alrededor y estaba seguro que ya había encontrado una vía de escape, solo debía ser paciente y esperar el momento perfecto, aunque algo le decía que ese momento estaba muy cerca, por lo que ya había hecho una mochila con lo básico que escondía en un rincón del jardín. Fue cerca de ese lugar que Steve eligió para sentarse con Danny y Charlie mientras Grace jugaba unos metros más allá

\- Todo está listo – dijo Steve apoyándose en su brazo derecho y quedar semi acostado en el césped – pasado mañana nos iremos de aquí – dijo bajando la voz

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Danny emocionado

\- ¿Te gusta la idea? – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello

\- Claro que me gusta – dijo Danny –, los niños necesitan a su madre – Steve en ese momento miro hacia otro lado – ¿tú no extrañas a Catherine?

\- No te imaginas cuanto – dijo Steve de manera cortante

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Las cosas no van bien entre nosotros – dijo Steve –, y con esto….

\- Sé que lo arreglaras – dijo Danny poniéndole la mano en el hombro

\- Ese es otro problema – dijo Steve –, no sé si después de estar contigo… quiero estar con una mujer

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Pronto estarás en casa – prometió Steve acareándole el rostro

\- ¿Estarás? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿acaso tú no vendrás?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? – pregunto Steve sonriendo

\- Somos Ohana – dijo Danny y Steve sonrió más aun – eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de otra madre como dice Kamekona, a pesar de todo

\- Tu hermano – dijo Steve ahora completamente serio

\- Señor – dijo Wo Fat acercándose con cinco hombres más – todo está listo

\- Ya sabes que hacer – dijo Steve

\- Ese es el problema, señor – dijo Wo Fat –… debemos adelantarnos

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Steve completamente serio y Danny juraba que ahí estaba el comandante de la unidad de elite de Hawaii, no la actual cabeza de la Yakuza

\- Llegaran en media hora – dijo el asiático completamente serio

\- ¿Quién…? – dijo Steve

\- Cinco cero – dijo Wo Fat y Steve cerro los ojos

\- Steve… – susurro Danny

\- Perdóneme Dios por esto – susurro antes de abrirlos con una determinación que no había tenido antes – disparen a matar

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Danny – ¡Son Chin y Kono!

\- Que mis padres se encarguen de los niños – dijo Steve y un hombre retuvo a Danny cuando este quiso atacar a Steve

\- ¿A dónde los llevamos, señor? – dijo Wo Fat

\- A la casa cuatro – dijo Steve

\- Mentiste – dijo Danny dejando de forcejear con los guardias – mentiste todo el tiempo

\- De alguna manera debía controlarte – dijo Steve

\- Déjame ir – exigió Danny

\- Claro que te iras – dijo Steve sonriendo –, te llevaran a ti y a los niños a otra casa de seguridad

\- Steve por favor – suplico Danny – no hagas esto

\- Nos veremos allá – dijo Steve antes de besarlo apasionadamente antes de que arrastrasen a Danny fuera del lugar

Sintió que le tapaban la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo, luego de eso el sueño lo venció.

Despertó en un avión en medio de una turbulencia, escuchando como su hija lo llamaba

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Danny abriendo los ojos lentamente

\- Beba esto señora – escucho que le dijo alguien poniéndole una bombilla en los labios

\- Mis hijos… – susurró

\- Están bien – dijo la voz mientras él bebía

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Danny con la mirada perdida

\- Descanse – dijo la voz – pronto llegaremos a casa – fue lo último que escucho antes de volver a ceder ante el sueño

Despertó en una cama matrimonial, se escuchaba a lo lejos las olas del mar. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y miro hacia todos lados. Se levantó y fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. La discusión con Steve. El auto en el que viajaban llegando a un hangar. Wo Fat, porque era él ¿no?, dándole algo de beber. Otro automóvil. Cerró los ojos al sentir un mareo. Se secó las cara con la toalla y volvió a la recamara. Se asomó por el balcón y vio a Grace jugando con Steve y un perro en la playa. Un llanto le llamo la atención, al parecer venia dentro de la casa. Volvió a la recamara y salió por un pasillo, llego hasta las escaleras y bajo lentamente. En la sala estaba una de las niñeras alimentando a Charlie

\- Buenos días señora – dijo está poniéndose de pie

\- Démelo, por favor – dijo Danny y tomo en brazo – hola campeón – susurró besándole la frente con la voz quebrada – soy papá

\- Permiso – dijo la mujer e iba salir

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Danny

\- Creta, Grecia – dijo ella

\- ¿Grecia? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- ¿Me puedo retirar? – dijo ella

\- Si, gracias – dijo Danny – espera ¿Qué te llamas?

\- Helena, señora – dijo la mujer antes de salir

\- ¿Y tú? ¿qué has hecho? – dijo dándole el biberón mientras el niño intentaba tocarle el rostro – ¿me extrañaste?

\- Claro que te extrañó. Eres su madre – dijo Steve entrando al lugar – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Tú cómo crees? – deparó Danny a boca jarro – ¡me volviste a secuestrar!

\- Era necesario – dijo Steve – no me ibas a acompañar por las buenas

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Danny – voy a volver a casa, te guste o no

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos – ¿Y cómo lo harás? – pero Danny solo miro hacia otro lado molesto – Charlie, mira que malcriada esta tu mamá. No vayas a heredar eso de ella

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va seguir esto? – dijo Danny

\- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo Steve haciéndole gestos al bebe que reía alegre

\- ¿Vamos a volver a mudarnos? – pregunto Danny

\- Ya veremos – dijo Steve –, todo depende de cuánto se acerque la policía

\- ¿Ósea que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas huyendo? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- Al menos ya aceptas que pasaremos el resto de la vida juntos – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- No quiero esto para mis hijos – dijo Danny

\- Es lo que hay, querida – dijo Steve – Siéntete en total libertad de ir y venir – dijo Steve –, esta es tu casa

\- Ósea que me puedo ir a Hawaii cuando yo quiera – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro y sintiendo el nerviosismo del detective – ¿acaso viene con la belleza?

\- Steve – susurro Danny – no por… fa… vor…

Sintió como lentamente sus labios eran capturados por un beso lento, tierno, como no recordaba haber recibido otro. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba si él no tenía esas inclinaciones? ¿O era porque era…? Una carcajada de su hijo lo hizo salir de su burbuja ya que el niño había terminado su biberón, Steve tomo al bebe y lo puso en la alfombra para que juegue

\- Ven aquí – dijo el teniente y acomodo a Danny entre sus brazos – te amo

\- A veces me gustaría creerte – dijo Danny – pero tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario

\- No me juzgues tan severamente sin saber si esto es difícil también para mí – dijo Steve tomándole una mano para besársela

\- ¿Alguna vez me has dicho la verdad en algo? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Siempre te he dicho verdad – dijo Steve pasándose las manos del detective por la mejilla

\- No me dijiste que me amabas – dijo Danny mirándolo fijamente

\- Porque nunca me hubieses dado una oportunidad – dijo Steve –. Solo vives para adorar el recuerdo de una mujer que nunca te amo. Al menos no como yo te amo

\- Tu amor no es bueno tampoco – dijo Danny – si me lastima

\- Te lástima porque te niegas a darme una oportunidad – dijo Steve

\- ¡Mami – dijo Grace entro corriendo al lugar – ya despertaste!

\- Ven aquí – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y alzando a la niña – ¿me extrañaste, monito?

\- Mucho – dijo Grace Steve sonrió enternecido – creí que no ibas a despertar nunca

\- ¿Qué tiempo llevamos aquí? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Dos días – dijo Steve

\- ¿Dormí dos días? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- No sé de qué te sorprendes – dijo Steve sonriendo – siempre se te pegan las sabanas

\- ¿Por qué vinimos a Grecia? – preguntó Danny

\- Las playas son hermosas – dijo Steve – como tus ojos – Danny intento no ponerse nervioso

\- ¿Y tenemos algún itinerario? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Ser feliz – dijo Steve

\- Volver a Hawaii me haría feliz – dijo Danny –, muy feliz

\- Aquí no hay pizza con piña – susurro Steve sonriendo

\- Algo de bueno debía tener este maldito lugar – dijo Danny

\- Claro que si quieres algo realmente bueno – dijo Steve con picardía –, te puedo decir que estoy yo

\- No sé qué tan bueno sea eso – dijo Danny

\- Y yo – dijo Grace con voz alegre que logro que Danny le lanzara una mirada asesina al Marine

\- ¿Tú nunca bajas la guardia? – dijo Steve

\- Ya aprendí que contigo no lo debo hacer – dijo Danny evitando mirarlo

\- Yo diría que es todo lo contrario – dijo Steve – conmigo jamás necesitaras estar en guardia – le susurró al oído logrando que el rubio se estremeciera

\- ¿ah no? – dijo Danny con los ojos cerrados – ¿Entonces por qué desde que salí de Honolulu siento lo contrario?

\- Porque estas estresado – dijo Steve sonriendo – si me dejarás ayudarte…

\- ¿En tu cama? – susurro Danny estremeciéndose bajo el tacto procurando que Grace no se percatase de la conversación

\- No – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras le besaba el cuello –, en nuestra cama

\- ¿Mamá podemos nadar en la piscina? – dijo Grace

\- Claro que podemos – dijo Steve – ¡Helena! – llamo en voz alta

\- Mande señor – dijo la muchacha entrando en la sala minutos después

\- Pasaremos el día en la piscina – dijo Steve – cambia a los niños y nos alcanzan allá

\- Si señor – dijo ella tomando a Charlie en brazos

\- Quiero mi bikini de Hanna Montana – dijo Grace saliendo a brincos seguida de la empleada

\- La malcrías demasiado – protesto Danny una vez estuvieron solos

\- Es para compensar los regaños que tú le das – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Pronto mis hijos creerán que son milmillonarios y pueden tener el mundo a sus pies – dijo Danny

\- ¡Son milmillonarios y pueden tener el mundo a sus pies! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- No Steve – dijo Danny respirando hondo –. Tú eres millonario, no nosotros

\- Todo lo que tengo – dijo Steve – es de ustedes

\- Tú tienes libertad – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y mirándolo –, nosotros no – y sin decir nada más salió de la sala

Steve respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. Sabía perfectamente lo que Danny estaba intentado y él no cedería. Si ese hermoso hobbit quería una pulseta, él le enseñaría quien mandaba.

Pasaron el día en la picana entre juegos y risas, tanto de parte de ellos como de los niños. Steve ordeno que les sirvieran allí el almuerzo. Grace dijo que quería comer literalmente en la piscina, por lo que lo hizo sobre un flotador en mitad de esta. Danny intentaba darle la papilla a Charlie mientras este jugaba tirándolo todo ya que Steve se negaba a que corrigieran al niño y Danny no podía evitarlo

\- Charlie, por favor – protesto – compórtate

\- Déjalo – dijo Steve –, quiere jugar

\- Pero tiene que comer – dijo Danny

\- Dámelo – dijo Steve tomándolo en brazos –, ven con papá – y Charlie lanzo una carcajada

\- Ves que malcrías a estos niños – protesto Danny

\- ¿Y eso que importa, no? – dijo Steve mirando a Charlie que lanzo una carcajada – tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad? Por algo eres mi hijo ¿no?

\- Dámelo – dijo Danny

\- ¿acaso crees que no lo puedo cuidar? – pregunto Steve algo molesto

\- No dije eso – se defendió Danny

\- Tú eres el modelo a seguir de Grace, le enseñaras a ser la señorita que debe ser – dijo Steve – y yo lo seré de este galán rompecorazones. Un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y los hombres debemos forjarnos un carácter

\- Tiene que comer – dijo Danny evitando seguir la conversación

\- Comerá cuando él quiera – dijo Steve –. Si ahora quiere jugar, entonces que juegue ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Debe tener un horario – dijo Danny

\- Si él no quiere, no lo tiene y punto – dijo Steve y luego se alejó con el niño en brazos

Danny lo único que podía pensar es que tenía que salir de ese lugar con su hijo cuanto antes.


	8. CONSECUENCIAS

Varios días después, Steve había salido a cerrar un negocio y volvería en la noche, por lo que Danny tenía vía libre para pasear por la playa con sus hijos. Le dijo a las niñeras que no necesitaría ayuda y se alejo con los niños hacia la playa. Caminaron entre juegos hasta no ver la casa

\- Mami – dijo Grace – ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No sé – dijo este mirando hacia todos lados –, vamos por ese camino – dijo señalando hacia adelante, sabiendo perfectamente que la casa estaba en sentido contrario – seguro que volvemos a la casa

Caminaron cerca de media hora más hasta llegar a una carretera. Solo debía llegar a la embajada norteamericana y seria libre nuevamente. Le hizo seña al primer automóvil que paso pero este no se detuvo. Hizo tres intento más hasta que una camioneta paro a pocos metro suyos

\- Grace – dijo seriamente – espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo

\- No me dejes aquí – suplico la niña asustada

\- Tranquila monito – dijo Danny sonriendo – ahora vengo. Toma, carga a Charlie – dijo el rubio alejándose

\- Tengo miedo – dijo la pequeña

Danny se acercó a la movilidad y hablo con las dos mujeres que viajaban en él. El parecer eran turistas británicas por el acento que distinguió el rubio, les explico que habían sido asaltados y secuestrados en su movilidad con sus dos pequeños, siendo abandonados a mitad de esa carretera, por lo que les urgía llegar a la embajada de los Estados Unidos. Cinco minutos después él y sus hijos viajaban rumbo a Heraciclon, desde donde tomaría un ferry rumbo a Atenas donde por fin podrían escapar de ese infierno. Caroline, la copiloto, les comunico que el viaje seria de unos cuarenta minutos por lo que para animarlo cantarían durante el viaje. Danny ya le había advertido a su hija que no hablara de su papá Steve porque este se podría molestar, razón por lo que la niña no emitía palabra alguna. Estaban en medio de una amena conversación cuando de la nada dos camionetas blancas y los adelantaron a toda velocidad. Danny miro hacia atrás y sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe, otras dos camionetas más idénticas los seguían. De pronto Ruth freno de golpe y Danny vio como una de las camionetas que los había adelantado se atravesó frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso. De él bajo Steve seguido de dos hombres que rápidamente abrieron la puerta trasera y sacaron a Grace y Charlie

\- ¿Oiga que les pasa? – grito Ruth

\- Steve – suplico Danny llorando – perdóname, por favor. – La camioneta en la que subieron a los niños arrancó rumbo a la casa – no lo volveré a hacer. Por favor

\- Somos ciudadanas británicas – dijo Caroline

\- Háganlo – dijo Steve mientras Steve agarraba a Danny por la fuerza

\- ¿Hacer…? – dijo Ruth pero dos disparos retumbaron en el lugar dejando completamente inmóvil a Danny

\- ¿Ya estas contento? – dijo Steve – ¡esto es tu culpa! ¡La muerte de estas dos mujeres estará en tu conciencia! Así que espero que no se te ocurra volver a escapar y menos llevarte a mis hijos

\- Las… las… – dijo en shock

\- ¡No Danno – interrumpe Steve –, tú las mataste, cuando sacaste a mis hijos de mi casa sin mi permiso y te subiste a su auto! Ahora vamos – dijo Steve – sube al auto – y arrastro con él a un rubio que no lograba reaccionar – los niños pasaran unos días con sus abuelos, mientras tú y yo hablaremos

\- ¿Hablar de qué? – dijo Danny nervioso mientras Steve lo metía al auto a la fuerza

\- En casa, cielo – dijo entrando también a la movilidad antes que esta arranque a toda velocidad

La velocidad a la que viajaban le preocupaba a Danny, pues iban a cien kilómetros por horas por lo que alcanzaba a ver en el tablero, pero él no lograba articular una palabra de protesta. Danny sintió como Steve colocaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atraía hacia él para que reposara su cabeza sobre el pecho del Marine. El rubio cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima

Al llegar a la casa, Steve bajo al detective arrastrándolo del brazo sin que Danny tuviese tiempo de sostenerse sobre sus piernas por el paso con el que Steve caminaba. Subieron a la segunda planta y entraron a su recamara. En cuanto entraron Steve lo tiro de una bofetada al suelo

\- ¿Dónde ibas? – pregunto Steve

\- Me perdí – sollozo Danny – perdóname

\- Te perdiste – repitió Steve sonriendo –. Te perdiste y apareciste a casi cincuenta kilómetros de casa

\- Perdóname – suplicaba asustado

\- ¡Es la tercera! – grito Steve – ¡la tercera vez que intentas escapar! Te lo doy todo Danny, todo. Y aun así me quieres traicionar

\- No – susurro Danny desesperado

\- ¡Ibas a ir a la policía – dijo Steve – y no te atrevas a negarlo!

\- No – dijo Danny tomando valor por primera vez en mucho tiempo –, iba a la embajada. Y te juro que no descansare hasta sacar a mis hijos de este infierno

\- ¿Infierno? – dijo Steve – ¿De qué infierno hablas? Tú no tienes idea que es eso. Nunca lo has vivido. ¿Alguna vez haz estado en un campo en medio de balas y bombas? ¿Alguna vez has visto a la gente que se suponía que cuidarías muerta a tus pies o suplicándote con su último aliento de vida que lo ayudes a morir en paz? ¿Alguna vez has callado lo que siente para poder estar al lado de quien más amas?

\- Deje mi vida para ir al maldito infierno de Hawaii – grito Danny fuera de si –. Te soporte por años. Te soportó ahora a pesar de lo que me haces. Claro que se lo que es el infierno

\- ¿Crees que te hago vivir un infierno? – dijo Steve sonriendo y sin más lo tiro de una bofetada al suelo – hoy sabrás lo que es un infierno

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Danny desafiante

Al ver que Danny le sostenía la mirada, Steve intento patearlo, pero el rubio lo detuvo y con su pierna le aplico una llave al Marine, tirándolo también. Con un movimiento Steve estuvo sobre el detective aplicándole una llave para inmovilizarlo

\- ¡Me obedecerás – sentencio Steve – te guste o no!

\- ¡Nunca! – grito Danny

\- Aprenderás a la buena o la mala que yo mando aquí – dijo Steve

\- ¿Este es el amor que me ofreces? – dijo Danny – ¿Gritos? ¿Humillaciones? ¿Violarme cada noche?

\- Estas viendo las cosas mal – dijo Steve

\- Te matare, Steve – sentenció Danny –. En la primera oportunidad que tenga me cobrare cada uno de los días que he vivido estos meses.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – siseo Steve

\- No – dijo Danny sonriendo –, imposible. Eres el gran orgullo de la marina norteamericana, a quien nadie puede amenazar, el todopoderoso Steve McGarrett, el amo y señor de la mafia japonesa – pero una bofetada nuevamente le rompe el labio – rompiste todos tus ideales, te vendiste al mejor postor. Ya no te conozco

\- Pero lo harás – sentencio Steve

Con otro puñete intento callar al rubio pero este lo detuvo y se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al piso para comenzar a golpearlo sin descanso con ambos puños cerrados. Steve intento detenerlo pero no lo logro.

En su entrenamiento como policía, Danny había sacado una de las notas más altas en la academia, por lo que aplico todos esos conocimientos. Le destrozaría la cara a ese infeliz para sacar la rabia que traía por dentro. Sentía que algo escurría desde sus puños pero no se detenía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y él fue separado a la rastra de su captor. Vio como Steve era ayudado a ponerse mientras la sangre le manchaba su camisa

\- No debiste hacer eso nunca – dijo Steve limpiándose la sangre – pónganlo en la cama boca abajo

\- ¿Qué vas hacer, poco hombre? – grito Danny – ¿violarme?

\- Ya quisieras – dijo Steve sacándose el cinturón y golpeándolo con este

\- ¡No! – grito Danny – ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme! ¡Detente!

\- Nunca – golpe – me – golpe – podrás – golpe – dejar – golpe – entiéndelo – golpe – de – golpe – una – golpe – vez – golpe – por – golpe – toda

\- ¡No! – gritaba Danny llorando – ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme! ¡Detente!

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que te amo? – dijo Steve

\- Hacer lo que nunca haces – dijo Danny llorando – Demostrarlo

\- Suéltenlo – dijo Steve y al momento fue liberado Danny se levantó como pudo solamente para darle otro puñetazo en el rostro al Marine

\- No te tengo miedo McGarrett – dijo mientras era nuevamente sujetado a la fuerza – y si tengo que matarte para salir de aquí, lo hare

\- Salgan de aquí – ordeno Steve

\- Sabes que en cuanto ellos salgan de aquí te matare ¿verdad? – grito Danny

\- Salgan de aquí, ahora – ordeno Steve

\- Señor… – dijo uno de los hombres

\- Dije fuera – exigió Steve y ellos obedecieron

\- Usas a tus perros porque en el fondo sabes que de otra manera no me podrías controlar – dijo Danny riendo en medio de su llanto – así de poco hombres eres

\- Cállate – exigió Steve sacando un arma y apuntándole a la cabeza

\- ¡Hazlo! – desafío Danny – ¡hazlo! ¿quiero ver cómo le explicaras a Grace y Charlie el hecho de que no volverán a ver ni a su padre ni a su madre?

\- Yo soy su… – dijo Steve

\- No lo eres – dijo Danny con una carcajada – y nunca lo serás ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no das la talla para eso

\- No tientes a tu suerte – dijo Steve martillando su arma

\- Mi suerte se acabó – dijo Danny – el día que te conocí

\- Te voy a matar Danno – dijo Steve

\- Para eso hace falta tener… – pero uno golpes en la puerta les llamo la atención

\- Señor – dijo Wo Fat desde el otro lado de la puerta –, es el señorito Charlie – y tanto Steve como Danny se miraron angustiados

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Steve abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente y guardando su arma

\- Tiene mucha fiebre – dijo el hombre mientras tanto Steve como Danny salían corriendo rumbo a la habitación del niño

\- ¿Qué tiene? – dijo Danny arrebatándole a la niñera el bebe que no dejaba de llorar

\- Llora mucho y tiene fiebre – dijo la mujer nerviosa

\- ¡Un médico! – dijo Danny – ¡llama a un maldito médico!

\- Ya escuchaste – exigió Steve y Wo Fat salió de prisa

\- Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Quítale la ropa – ordeno Steve – voy a prepararle un baño – dijo entrando de prisa al baño mientras Danny desvestía a Charlie a toda prisa

\- Tranquilo mi amor – decía Danny a un Charlie que solo lloraba – tranquilo


	9. LA FUGA

Entre ambos lo bañaron mientras las lágrimas de Danny caían silenciosamente y Steve solo lo miraba de reojo. Veinte minutos después golpearon la puerta suavemente y Wo Fat entro acompañado de un hombre alto y rubio quien cargaba un pequeño maletín.

\- Señor – dijo el asiático – el doctor

\- Por favor revíselo – suplico Danny con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Déjeme ver – dijo el médico

\- Ven – dijo Steve abrazando por la cintura al rubio que se agarraba a su camisa como si no hubiese mañana

\- No quiero que le pase nada – dijo Danny asustado

\- Estará bien – dijo Steve – tranquilo

\- ¿Y si…? – dijo Danny escondía su cara en el pecho del Marine

\- No le pasara nada – susurro el Marine besándole el pelo

\- ¿Es grave? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Es normal – dijo el médico cargando a Charlie y entregándoselo a Danny –, solo le están saliendo los dientes – tanto Steve como Danny exhalaron cerrando los ojos

\- Gracias Dios – susurro Danny mientras Steve besaba la cabecita del niño

\- Siga estas indicaciones – dijo el médico entregándole la receta al Marine – y todo estará en perfecto estado

\- Gracias – dijo Steve

\- ¿Quiere que… le…? – dijo el médico señalándole sus heridas

\- No hace falta – se adelantó a decir Danny – gracias

\- Permiso – dijo el doctor y salió

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames? – susurro Steve después de un rato en completo silencio mientras Danny estaba sentado en la mecedora con Charlie en brazos

\- Muérete – fue la única respuesta que consiguió de parte del detective

\- Danno… – susurro Steve

\- Déjame solo – dijo Danny por lo que Steve salió lentamente

Steve decidió no volver a su habitación por el resto de la noche y Danny agradeció eso, ya que quería estar tranquilo para pensar

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Se levantó lentamente, y fue a asearse al baño. Al regresar a la recamara se sentó en la cama y tomo una manzana del frutero. Siete meses. Siete infernales meses eran los que ya llevaban en esa situación. Debía hablar seriamente con Steve eso no podían seguir las cosas así. Sus vidas se estaban convirtiendo en un infierno sin precedente, y tarde o temprano eso afectaría a sus hijos.

\- Buenos días – dijo Steve entrando a la recamara rato después

\- ¿Y los niños? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Están jugando en la sala – dijo Steve

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Danny mirando como Steve se vestía con un pantalón café de diseñador y una polera casual de color amarillo

\- ¿De qué? – pregunto el comandante arreglándose frente al espejo

\- ¿Cómo que de que, Steve? – dijo Danny molesto – ¡tienes que parar!

\- ¿Qué tengo que parar? – dijo Steve molesto también

\- La policía nos persigue – dijo Danny – a donde vayamos. Pones en riesgo la vida de mis hijos por tus caprichos de ser el todopoderoso. ¡Ya no aguanto más! – Steve lo miro y sonrió de esa manera que Danny tanto odiaba, esa que le hacía temblar las piernas –, no pongas esa cara de idiota porque no voy a ceder nunca más frente a ti

\- ¿Y cuando has cedido tú frente a mí? – dijo Steve sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

\- Cuando por ejemplo – dijo Danny en su tan acostumbrado tono sarcástico – sé que voy a recibir un balazo por tu culpa y aun así voy y salvo tu li… trasero

\- ¡Ibas a decir lindo trasero! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¡No! – se defendió

\- ¡Claro que si – dijo Steve –, te gusta mi trasero y ahora lo niegas!

\- ¿Ser la cabeza de la Yakuza te volvió más imbécil de lo que ya eras? – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué más te gusta de mí? – dijo Steve sonriendo – yo debo que también me fascina tu lindo trasero. Es el mejor que he visto en mi vida

\- ¿Has visto muchos? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- ¿Detecto celos? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- No te soporto – dijo Danny saliendo –, voy a ver a mis hijos

\- Así que lindo trasero – dijo Steve sonriendo y en voz baja

Danny había decidido que saldría al jardín a jugar con sus hijos, el día estaba perfecto para que ellos se divirtiesen al aire libre. Sabía que Steve lo observaba desde la ventana de su despacho por lo que no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Acostumbraban almorzar cerca de la tres de la tarde, por lo que faltando quince minutos Steve bajo a la piscina donde estaban pasando el día Danny y sus hijos. Ni bien Grace lo vio corrió hacia él que la levanto en brazos, mientras Charlie gritaba sonriendo y estirando sus brazos hacia él para llamar su atención. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír viendo la actitud de su hijo. Steve cargo a Grace con un solo brazo y tomo a Charlie con el otro. Danny debía reconocer que era muy bueno con los niños, al menos con los de él. Se sentaron a la mesa y Grace empezó a contarle a Steve lo que había hecho en sus clases con el profesor particular que Steve le había puesto. Charlie intentaba comer solo mientras se ganaba una sonrisa de su rubio padre. Estaban a punto de terminar de comer cuando Wo Fat se acercó a toda prisa

\- Señor – dijo este – estamos rodeados. Los empleados que estaban trabajando en la calle de abajo son de inteligencia. Cinco cero está al frente de la operación. Debemos salir de aquí ahora

\- ¿A quién buscan? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie

\- A mí – dijo Wo Fat

\- Llévate a mi familia a la casa dos – dijo Steve

\- Steve… – suplico Danny

\- Si señor – dijo Wo Fat –, por aquí señora

\- Steve… – suplico Danny

\- Danno vete en este momento – ordeno Steve –, yo los alcanzare luego

\- ¿Quién está al frente? – dijo Danny

\- El capitán Lou Grover, señora – dijo Wo Fat

\- Escúchame – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny por la cintura – estaré bien ¿sí? Llegare en un par de días, no te preocupes – y lo besa dulcemente, pero se e escucho un tiroteo

\- Entraron a la casa, señor – dijo Wo Fat

\- Váyanse – dijo Steve – Wo Fat encárgate de sacar a mi familia de aquí o te juro que me lo pagaras con tu vida

\- Grace, ven conmigo – dijo Danny cuando se escucharon más balazos y ambos niños empezaban a llorar

\- Ve con mami, cielo – dijo Steve besando a ambos niños y Danny se llevó a sus hijos

Los cinco cero estaban llegando hasta la piscina, cuando Steve abrió fuego con la Uzi que uno de sus guardaespaldas le entrego. Derribo dos hombres de la inteligencia y corrió dentro de la casa mientras sus hombres lo cubrían para que él llegase a la casa. Una vez llego a esta corrió hasta la cochera

\- Detente – dijo una voz detrás de él

\- Te dije que te fueras con los niños – dijo Steve exhalando –. Eres una niña muy mala. Mira que te prohibi usar ropa de hombre, ¿y tú que haces? Te pones MI ropa. Recuérdame castigarte

\- No des un paso más McGarrett – dijo Danny

\- Escúchame bien Danny – dijo Steve girando para encararlo –, me voy a ir de aquí, te guste o no, y cuando suba en ese avión que me está esperando, tu estarás ahí, a mi lado, como lo que eres, mi mujer. Así que haz esto fácil y baja esa arma

\- ¿Te das cuenta que quien está apuntando soy yo, maldito imbécil? – dijo furioso Danny

\- ¡Pero en tu cama quien manda soy yo! – dijo Steve guiñándole el ojo para luego darle la espalda nuevamente para echarse andar alejándose de él

\- Dije que te detengas, Neanderthal – exigió Danny

\- Cinco cero, bajen las armas – dijo Chin entrando por la puerta por la que iba salir Steve

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Steve McGarrett quedas detenido bajo el delito de ser la actual cabeza de la Yakuza japonesa – dijo Chin

\- Vete de aquí Chin – exigió Steve –. Esto es algo que tú no entiendes

\- Cruzaste la línea – dijo el cinco cero – y te volviste un asesino. Eso es lo único que necesito saber. Al suelo McGarrett – ordeno Chin, pero de igual manera Steve avanzo fue cuando un disparo retumbo en el lugar e instintivamente Steve se encogió de hombros y se cubrió la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué nunca haces caso? – dijo Danny cuando el comandante volcó a mirarlo sorprendido después de ver al cinco en el suelo y desarmado, ya que al caer esta salió volando lejos suyo – debemos salir de aquí, ahora – ordeno tomando el arma que era de Chin

\- Sube – ordeno Steve

\- Si tú conduces mi auto – dijo Danny –, lo justo es que yo conduzca el tuyo

\- Sueña – dijo Steve sonriendo subiendo al lado del conductor por lo que Danny subió corriendo al lado del chofer

Salieron a toda prisa en su Ferrari 812 Superfast amarrillo, se lo había comprado hacia unos días y no había tenido tiempo aun de probarlo. Al llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión aceleró al máximo conduciendo de manera zigzagueante.

\- Dame tu Uzi – dijo Danny pero este no lo hizo –, por Dios Steven. Hace un minuto estabas desarmado y de espalda, mientras te apuntaba a la cabeza

\- ¿Me apuntaste a la cabeza? – grito Steve indignado

\- Y sigues vivo ¿no? – dijo Danny arrebatándole el arma –, así que no te preocupes, no te voy a disparar mientras conduces un auto a quinientos kilómetros por segundo conmigo dentro – saco medio cuerpo por la ventana mientras disparaba a todos los que se interponían –. Si me voy a quedar contigo, quiero una de estas para mi uso personal

\- ¿Eso significa que te quedaras conmigo sin presiones? – dijo Steve mirándolo mientras sonreía de forma boba

\- Vista al frente – grito Danny señalando –, vista al frente, vista al frente

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – dijo Steve tirando la reja de la casa y alejándose a toda velocidad

\- Nunca hagas eso con un auto mío – exigió Danny – ¿me escuchaste? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

\- Tu mandas, cariño – dijo Steve acelerando –. Y por cierto te vez muy sexi con mi ropa


	10. VERDADES

Steve condujo sin bajar ni un milímetro la velocidad enfilándose hacia el centro de la ciudad. La atravesaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Tal como salieron de la casa, entraron al aeropuerto, tirando la puerta abajo. Se enfilo al hangar número trece. En el había un avión al lado del cual estaciono para bajar a toda prisa. Subieron la escalerilla y entraron al avión. Se sentaron frente a frente y pusieron los cinturones. Danny respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y dejo escapar sus lágrimas. Él era un hombre fuerte pero eso era demasiado incluso para él. No supo cuando había empezado a llorar abiertamente, ni cuando Steve le quito el cinturón para levantarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas mientras este se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

\- Estaremos bien – susurro Steve – lo prometo

\- Éramos familia – dijo Danny – ¿En qué momento eso cambio?

\- Aun somos una familia – dijo Steve –, tú, yo y los niños. Sera la última vez. Lo prometo. El ultimo sobresalto.

\- No Steve – dijo Danny sin alejarse de su pecho –, ambos sabemos que no será el ultimo.

\- Shh – dijo Steve besándole la frente – todo va estar bien. ¡Los niños! ¿Dónde están los niños?

\- Se suponía que estarían aquí con tus padres – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Mami – dijo Grace al subir corriendo

\- ¡Grace! – dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándola

\- Tenia miedo – dijo ella sollozando

\- Tranquila – susurro besándole el cabello

\- Ven con papá – dijo Steve tomándola en brazos

\- Que bueno verlos – dijo John entrando con Doris que traía a Charlie en brazos

\- Hijo – dijo Danny tomando a Charlie – ¿estas bien, campeón?

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora – dijo Doris sentándose

\- ¿Dónde iremos? – dijo Danny y tanto Steve como sus padres se miraron entre si –. ¡Ay, por favor! – protesto Danny – te saque de una emboscada y pude…, lo que quiero decir es que creo que ya deje claro que no me voy a amotinar

\- Hainan – dijo Steve

\- ¿Y donde diablos es eso? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- Es una isla china – dijo Steve –, te va gustar

\- ¿Mas agua? – dijo Danny sorprendido y molesto a la vez

\- Mas agua – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Genial – farfullo Danny –, otra isla

\- Te recuerdo – dijo Steve – que vivimos todos estos meses en una isla

\- Solo espero que no haya piñas – protesto Danny

\- Las mandare traer para ti, ya que tanto te gustan – dijo Steve ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del rubio

El avión despego sin contratiempos. Media hora después, tanto los padres de Steve como los niños se durmieron debido a la adrenalina que habían vivido las ultimas horas. Danny se levanto y fue al baño. Se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin control mientras él apoyo su espalda en la pared y se resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Pudo haber tomado a sus hijos y escapado aprovechando que sus amigos estaban ahí. Sin embargo, ¿Qué había hecho? Había salvado al maldito estúpido que solo lo lastimaba una y otra vez. Suavemente se abrió la puerta, pero no levanto la vista. Sabia de sobra quien era. Sintió como el Marine se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por los hombros mientras lo atraía hacia su pecho besándole el cabello.

\- No sabes cuanto te odio McGarrett – dijo Danny tranquilizándose

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste? – pregunto Steve realmente intrigado – ¿Por qué me salvaste?

\- Porque te amo, grandísimo imbécil – dijo Danny – siempre te he amado

\- ¿Entonces por que huyes tanto de mi? – dijo Steve

\- Porque no-soy-mujer – dijo Danny – soy un hombre que te ama. Siento como uno y quiero ser tratado como uno. Uno que te ama perdidamente, pero desgraciadamente tú no me amas a mi – dijo llorando

\- Claro que te amo – dijo Steve

\- Quien ama no hace todo lo que tú me has hecho a mi – dijo Danny llorando –. No humilla. No maltrata. No viola

\- Perdóname – imploro Steve

\- Quisiera tanto arrancarte de aquí – sollozo Danny golpeándose el pecho – pero ya es imposible. Te llevo impregnado en cada célula de mi cuerpo que la única forma de librarme de ti es matándote, pero no puedo hacerlo porque te amo, y es ese amor me va terminar matándome a mi

\- Ya – susurro Steve abrazándolo contra su pecho –, tranquilo

\- Te odio, porque duele amarte tanto y no haces nada para que no sea así – sollozo –. Dolía amar al Marine. Dolía amar a mi compañero de Cinco Cero. Dolía amar a mi mejor amigo. Y duele amar al jefe de la Yakuza. No importa como te ame. Me dueles Steve McGarrett. Me dueles como nada en este mundo lo ha hecho antes

\- Danno – susurro Steve – cálmate

\- Haz que pare – suplicaba aferrado a su camisa –, ya no quiero que duela

\- Ya no dolerá – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello –. Lo prometo. Ya no dolerá

Sentados en el piso de aquel baño, y entre los brazos del único hombre que amaría en su vida, Danny por fin se sintió libre de todo tipo de ataduras como nunca en su vida lo había hecho antes

Hainan es una isla frente a las costas chinas que esta bajo la bandera de dicho país. Steve McGarrett había escogido ese lugar para establecerse con su familia, ya que China no tenia tratado de extradición con los Estados Unidos. Gracias a los contactos que tantos sus padres como él poseían, podía manejar la organización desde ese lugar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Cada integrante de su familia había adquirido una nueva identidad, aunque en la intimidad de su hogar usaban sus verdaderos nombres. Danny había demostrado con hechos de que, él, y nadie mas, debía ser la mano derecha dé Steve McGarrett en ese mundo donde las traiciones iban y venían exactamente como las olas de mar que miraba desde la playa en esos momentos, mientras veía como Grace jugaba con Charlie en el la arena vigilada muy de cerca por Danny

\- Papá – grito el niño en cuanto vio al ex Marine y corrió hacia él que lo alzo en brazos

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – un castillo de arena para mí papi

\- ¿Solo para papi? – dijo Steve levantado una ceja

\- No – dijo Charles riendo – para ti también papá, pero papi va mandar, como siempre – y Danny lanzo una carcajada estruendosa

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – dijo Steve de manera cortante

\- Nada – dijo Danny sonriendo – solo me acorde de un chiste que me contó Matt

\- Hace mas de seis años que no lo ves – dijo Steve

\- Pero aun recuerdo sus chistes

\- ¿Quién es Matt? – pregunto Charlie

\- Nuestro tío – dijo Grace

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos visita? – dijo Charlie curioso

\- Siempre está ocupado – dijo Danny

\- ¿Cómo tú y mi papá? – dijo Charlie intrigado

\- Mas ocupado aun – dijo Steve

\- Es que él es una persona muy importante – dijo Steve

\- Entonces ¿Tú no eres una persona importante? – pregunto Charlie con autentica curiosidad, ganándose una carcajada de Danny y Grace

\- Claro que lo soy – dijo Steve mirando feo a los otros dos

\- Pero tú dijiste que no podemos verlo porque es una persona muy importante – dijo Charlie – y yo te veo a ti todos los días

\- Sal de esa con tu habilidad de súper ninja – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Yo…. – dijo Steve

\- No es tan fácil ¿eh? – dijo Danny

\- Si lo es – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos e inflando el pecho, por lo que Danny y Grace se rieron nuevamente – Cuando seas mas grande lo vas a entender – dijo Steve intentando zanjar el asunto

\- Mañana seré mas grande – dijo Charlie – ¿Mañana lo voy a entender? – y tanto Grace como Danny lanzaron otra carcajada

\- Eh… no – dijo Steve – un poquito mas grande aun

\- ¿Pasado mañana? – pregunto con curiosidad Y otra carcajada de Danny se hizo escuchar

\- Cuando pases a papi en tamaño – dijo Steve sonriendo con malicia

\- Mmmm – dijo Charlie golpeándose el mentón con un dedito – ¿el otro año?

\- No fue gracioso – protesto Danny viendo ahora como se reían Steve y Grace

Rachel temblaba con el sobre entre sus manos. Era la confirmación que todo era cierto. Stand a su lado no emitía ninguna palabra. La habían engañado durante cuatro largos años haciéndole creer que sus hijos estaban muertos.

De pronto una rabia desmedida nació en ella. Encontraría a esos dos infelices que le habían arrebatado su razón de ser, y se vengaría. Los refundiría en una prisión y recuperaría a sus hijos aunque en ello se le fuese el resto de la vida.

Si Danny o Steve McGarrett creían que ella tendría miedo de enfrentarse a la mafia para recuperar a sus hijos, ellas les enseñaría cuan equivocado estaban. Pensó en darle el pitazo a los Cinco Cero, pero se contuvo. Ellos habían estado presente cuando McGarrett con el mas grande de los cinismo les había dicho que sus hijos estaban muerto. ¡El los había secuestrado! Pero lo pagaría, claro que lo haría. Utilizaría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para recuperar a sus hijos y… matar a sus secuestradores, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida


End file.
